El final del viaje
by SandrytaTNT
Summary: kn


El final del viaje

LJ Maas

Descargo:Xena, Gabrielle, Argo, etc. son propiedad de MCA/Universal y Renaissance Pictures. No son mías, me limito a jugar con ellas un rato y luego, como una niña buena, las vuelvo a dejar en su sitio cuando acabo... vale, un poco desgastadas, pero oye... ¡juego duro! No se ha pretendido infracción alguna de los derechos de autor al escribir esta obra. La intención es halagar a los creadores, escritores y actores de los personajes. Todos los demás personajes que aparecen son propiedad intelectual de . Esta historia no se puede vender ni usar en modo alguno para obtener beneficio económico. Se pueden hacer copias sólo para uso privado y agradecería que incluyerais todos los avisos de derechos de autor y esta renuncia.

Aviso de violencia:Hay algo de violencia (venga, que se trata de la Conquistadora). La historia no es en absoluto de carácter tan oscuro como algunas otras obras sobre la Conquistadora, pero la base sigue siendo la relación ama/esclava que existe entre Xena y Gabrielle.

Línea temporal:Me la he inventado. Xena es la Señora Conquistadora de Grecia, pero tiene casi cuarenta y cinco años cuando conoce a la esclava Gabrielle. Muchas de las tendencias malvadas de Xena se han apaciguado, pero no todas. Yo considero a esta Xena la Conquistadora "pensadora". Es una mujer que quiere intentar hacer bien las cosas, pero no siempre sabe cómo.

Sexo:Sí, gracias. ¡Uy! O sea, que sí, que lo hay. A fin de cuentas, se trata de nuestras dos almas gemelas preferidas. No es gratuito, pero sí es explícito cuando ocurre. Esta historia muestra sexo con consentimiento mutuo, así como sin consentimiento (ama/esclava), y también algo de dominación ligera, entre dos mujeres adultas.

Aviso de momentos angustiosos:Mi vida corre peligro si no empiezo a poner este aviso en algunas de mis obras (¿o en todas?). A partir de ahora voy a calificar el contenido angustioso con caras tristes: una cara para el mínimo y cuatro para el máximo. Esta historia se lleva: :-( :-(

Advertencia sobre minoría de edad:Eh, que el Tribunal Supremo dijo enReno contra la Unión Americana de Libertades Civiles (1997)que las leyes que impiden poner a disposición de las personas menores de 18 años ciertos materiales "indecentes" a través de la red eran inconstitucionales... ¡consultadlo! Además, esto es absolutamente "decente". :-)

Sólo sé lo que piensan los demás de mis historias gracias a sus comentarios. Decidme lo que os parece... pero los homófobos se pueden abstener. Estoy en: .

[Nota de Atalía:Por alguna extraña razón que jamás he comprendido, en muchas historias de la Conquistadora, y ésta es una de ellas, los autores deciden llamar a XenaLord Conqueror, Lord Xena, my Lord, etc. Me resulta absurdo, porque la palabralorden inglés se aplica única y exclusivamente a hombres y quiere decirseñor.El equivalente para mujeres eslady, o sea,señoraodama.Supongo que estos autores quieren transmitir con este título el poder y la amenaza de Xena como Conquistadora, incluso una cierta sensación de "virilidad", por así decir, pero a mí siempre me ha resultado malsonante e incluso ridículo. Desde luego, lo que no voy a hacer es traducirlo como "señor" porque suena fatal decir "Señor Conquistadora" o "Señor Xena". Por lo tanto, para esta historia, y creo que lo adoptaré para todas las de la Conquistadora que hagan esto,Lord ConquerorseráSeñora Conquistadora,Lord XenaseráSeñora Xenay cuando se dirijan a ella directamente llamándolamy Lord, serámi señoraoseñoría, dependiendo de quién lo diga y en qué circunstancias.]

Título original:Journey's End.Copyright de la traducción:Atalía (c) 2005

Prólogo

Qué forma tan rara de empezar una historia, por el final, pero así es como dice ella que hay que contarla y ¿quién soy yo para discutírselo? Sólo soy la soberana de esta tierra conocida como Grecia y ella es mi esclava, pero hasta eso va a cambiar dentro de tres días. Mi nombre es Xena, soy de Anfípolis, pero la mayor parte de esta tierra me conoce por mi título, la Señora Conquistadora. Hace muchas estaciones que nadie me llama Xena y, sin embargo, ahora lo oigo todos los días y el corazón se me llena de alegría. Nunca habría sabido lo emocionante que podría ser el sonido de mi propio nombre pronunciado por la lengua de una amante, de no haber sido por ella.

Me dice que me estoy adelantando, al hablar de ella, y le digo que se calle y la aparto de mi escritorio. Primero, quiere que empiece por el final y ahora dice que voy demasiado deprisa. Dioses, es la paradoja de mi vida. Ella sola tiene el poder de hacerme caer de rodillas, declarando mi amor por ella. Ella sola puede provocar en mí momentos de bondad y pasión, y también es ella quien puede enfurecerme hasta el punto de que me tiemblen los brazos por la tensión ejercida para no golpearla. Ella es la luz y yo soy la oscuridad. Antes pensaba que podría sobrevivir sola en mi oscuridad, pero fue ella la que me dijo que la oscuridad no existe sin la luz, que no conoceríamos la una de no ser por la otra.

Ahora me dice que explique lo que quiero decir empezando por el final. Le entrego la pluma y le digo que escriba ella, puesto que es evidente que piensa que yo no puedo. Me sonríe burlona y se da la vuelta, y me doy cuenta de que no hace tanto tiempo que habría muerto a golpes por un acto de insolencia como ése y, sí, los golpes se los habría dado yo.

En mi vida sólo ha habido oscuridad, muerte y destrucción desde que cumplí los quince veranos. Numerosos bardos os han entretenido ya con las historias de mi vida, de modo que no voy a repetir aquí los detalles. Baste decir que todas las cosas oscuras, detestables, obscenas que habéis leído acerca de Xena la Conquistadora son absolutamente ciertas. Sí, puede que algunas hayan sido exageradas, pero en su mayoría presentan un fiel retrato mío. Al menos, de cómo era yo en mi juventud. Estaba llena de apetitos insaciables, de los cuales el sexo y la sed de sangre sólo eran dos. Era insaciable, ya fuera en la cama o en el campo de batalla, y tanto mi mal genio como mis orgías eran legendarios.

Tenía cuarenta y cuatro veranos cuando ella entró en mi vida. A eso me refiero cuando digo que empiezo por el final. Con eso no quiero decir en absoluto que los cuarenta y cuatro sean el final de mi vida, pues ahora me parecen tan sólo el principio, pero estaba en un punto, antes de que ella apareciera, en el que realmente me parecía que había llegado al final. Es cierto que una vez superados los cuarenta, por fin hice el intento de mitigar mi oscuridad, pero apenas. Seguía siendo una mujer propensa a violentos ataques de ira y celos y mi libido era todavía tan fuerte como la de un guerrero de la mitad de mi edad, pero para cuando cumplí los cuarenta y cuatro, ya me estaba apaciguando, no físicamente, sino mentalmente.

Se debía sobre todo a que mi vida me parecía muy vacía y que lo único que me rodeaba cada día era la soledad. La pura verdad es que durante la mayor parte de mi vida no me había importado ni había querido a nadie, bueno, casi, pero de repente eso hacía que me sintiera sola. Por lo tanto, en lugar de amargarme en mi soledad, me esforcé por mejorar. Empecé a moderar mis juicios con indulgencia; intentaba no destrozar las cosas cuando perdía los estribos y, sobre todo, me esforzaba mucho por tratar a las personas que me rodeaban, ya fueran esclavos o nobles, con más respeto que en el pasado. De repente, notaba la edad. Creo que muchos de los que estaban cerca de mí pensaban que era locura o senilidad, aunque advertí que nunca pedían que volviera la antigua Xena. Debo confesar que había días en que mi recién descubierta madurez se iba por el desagüe con el agua del baño y volvía a mis antiguas costumbres, pero lo intentaba, no obstante.

Lo cierto es que la historia de la Conquistadora no empieza hasta que ella entra en el relato. Pues la historia de la Conquistadora no se puede reflejar con exactitud sin hablar de Gabrielle.

Capítulo 1: Encuentro con el destino

—Señora Conquistadora, es un honor combatir a tu lado —dijo el gobernador de Tesalia al tiempo que estrechaba mi fuerte brazo con una mano igualmente poderosa.

Últimamente había estado taciturna, echando de menos lo que no tenía, pero incapaz de dilucidar cuál era el factor que faltaba en mi vida y que me tenía tan alterada. La pequeña guerra civil que había estallado en la costa, cerca de Ambracia, me daba un motivo para salir del palacio de Corinto. Creo que hoy había conseguido sorprender a bastantes hombres en el campo de batalla, tanto de los míos como del enemigo. La sed de sangre ya no corría con tanta fuerza en mi interior, pero era suficiente para transformarme en algo terrorífico en el campo de batalla.

—Dime, Telamon —le pregunté al gobernador—, ¿esperas tener más problemas con estos piratas costeros?

Telamon era un hombre bajo, pero muy musculoso, y esta autoridad nombrada por mí se echó a reír con ganas.

—Estoy convencido, Señora Conquistadora, de que en el futuro sólo tendré que decirles que la Conquistadora de Grecia vendrá contra ellos y huirán como las ratas de un barco incendiado.

Se oyeron unos gritos y uno o dos chillidos desde la gran sala y dio la impresión de que todos íbamos hacia allá al tiempo que traían a las prisioneras. Era costumbre que la autoridad de la zona eligiera a algunas de las prisioneras antes de que las vendieran como esclavas en el estrado de las subastas. De modo que Darius, el lugarteniente de Telamon, las traía a todas para la inspección.

—Señora Conquistadora —empezó Telamon—, te ofrezco respetuosamente la elección que me corresponde.

Suspiré. Siempre hacían esto, creyendo que así obtenían mi favor. Algunos hombres honrados, como Telamon, lo hacían simplemente porque era lo respetuoso. El único problema era que yo lo odiaba. Sí, hubo una época en que intentaba averiguar cuál de ellas era virgen y ésa era la que convertía en mi nueva esclava corporal, pero mi vida era ahora muy distinta. Hacía dos estaciones que no compartía mi cama con nadie más allá de alguna ramera ocasional. A veces me preocupaba, pues no sabía por qué me había abandonado el impulso sexual. Sin embargo, todavía tenía una reputación que mantener, de modo que solía elegir a una chica y montaba todo un número sentándola en mi regazo toda la noche mientras mis soldados y yo bebíamos hasta el amanecer. Me cercioraba de que todo el mundo oyera mis comentarios obscenos y viera cómo la tocaba. Luego, al salir el sol, acababa sin sentido en la cama y al día siguiente mi capitán, Atrius, encontraba trabajo para la chica en la cocina del castillo.

Adopté una expresión lasciva y añadí un pavoneo algo exagerado a mi forma de andar mientras pasaba ante las mujeres, jóvenes y viejas, que les habían sido arrebatadas a los piratas. La mayoría dejaba mucho que desear, y cuando estaba a punto de rechazar la elección del gobernador, dos mujeres se apartaron y detrás de ellas apareció una cabeza rubia y gacha, que se contemplaba los pies descalzos.

Ahora bien, no sé por qué esa muchacha me llamó la atención. Ni siquiera le veía la cara, y era diminuta. Dioses, seguro que la acababa partiendo como a una ramita si me daba por llevármela a la cama. Pero tenía algo.

Cuando avancé hacia la muchacha, la gente que estaba delante de ella se apartó. Ella no levantó la mirada, pero debía de saber que me tenía delante por la sombra que proyectaba sobre su cuerpo. Alargué dos dedos y le levanté la barbilla. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí sin respirar, pero sí sé que tuve que carraspear para disimular la gran bocanada de aire que por fin inhalé. Tenía los iris del color de un bosque por la mañana temprano, todo lozano y verde. Intentó apartar sus ojos de los míos bajándolos, aunque ahora le tenía sujeta la barbilla con firmeza.

—Mírame —ordené, y alzó vacilante los ojos para encontrarse con los míos.

Parecía incapaz de fijar la mirada en mí y los bajó de nuevo, sumisamente. Subí la mano para apartar los mechones de sucio pelo rubio que le caían por la cara. Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Cuando mi mano se acercó a ella, se encogió. No físicamente, pero sí lo vi en sus ojos. Los apartó y me di cuenta de que debía de haber sido esclava la mayor parte de su vida, para que alguien tan joven se comportara de esta manera.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, hubo un coro de resoplidos y risas disimuladas por parte de los soldados.

Me volví, clavando la mirada en Darius, el lugarteniente de Telamon, para que me lo explicara.

—Disculpa la reacción, Señora Conquistadora, pero tal vez te convenga elegir a otra.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunté.

—A ésta la han usado tanto que ni siquiera los soldados la quieren —contestó, y los soldados volvieron a reírse disimuladamente.

Me volví de nuevo hacia la jovencita.

—Te he preguntado cómo te llamas.

—Gabrielle, mi señora —contestó, y supe que me había metido en un lío. Esos ojos me arrastraban y esa voz sonaba suave como la seda cuando habló. Lo curioso es que me llamó "mi señora", como si ya me perteneciera. Nadie me llamaba otra cosa que no fuera Señora Conquistadora.

Entonces, se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, cuando los hombres fueron incapaces de contener la risa. No intentó secárselas ni apartarse de mí y sentí la humedad que me caía en los dedos.

—¿Por qué lloras, muchacha? ¿Acaso porque Darius miente? —indagué, deseando que dejara de llorar. No entendía por qué, pero su llanto me producía desazón.

—No, mi señora —respondió suavemente—. Mi llanto se debe a que el lugarteniente dice la verdad. —Y de repente toda la estancia se quedó en silencio.

Todavía no sé por qué, pero oí mi propia voz como si la estuviera usando otra persona.

—Atrius —llamé a mi capitán—. Ocúpate de que la lleven a mis aposentos, le den de comer, la bañen y la vistan adecuadamente. Puede que necesite sus servicios.

Cuando me volví para salir de la gran sala, me detuve un momento para ver si alguno de los soldados tenía el valor, o la estupidez, de reírse ahora. Ninguno lo hizo. Nunca lo hacen.

Notaba el vino sin la menor duda, pero lo que me satisfacía era que la mayoría de los hombres que me habían desafiado a un concurso de beber habían perdido el sentido hacía ya largo rato. Contenta al saber que todavía conservaba algo de mi juventud, salí de la sala de banquetes y me dirigí a mi habitación. Debía de estar escorándome a babor ligeramente, porque Atrius apareció de repente y tuve que confiar en que me llevara hasta mis aposentos o me podría haber pasado toda la noche vagando por los pasillos.

—¿Deseas algo más esta noche, Señora Conquistadora? —preguntó cuando abrí la puerta.

—No, por esta noche estoy servida. —Lo llamé cuando se volvió para marcharse—: Atrius... mm... gracias.

Atrius nunca hablaba mucho. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y me dirigió una leve sonrisa. Los dos éramos guerreros y él sabía lo mucho que me estaba esforzando para convertirme en una soberana más clemente, y no digamos en un ser humano decente. Aceptó mi agradecimiento indeciso con una cortesía única para ser soldado.

Entré en mi habitación y estuve a punto de tropezar con la muchacha, que estaba arrodillada a los pies de mi cama.

—¿Quién Hades eres tú? —le grité. Me había sorprendido, y no me gustan las sorpresas.

La carita se alzó al instante llena de alarma y apenas reconocí a esta belleza con su pelo dorado y la cara recién lavada.

—Oh —dije, pues no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Reconocí a la esclava que había seleccionado antes, pero con dificultad.

Bajó la cabeza de nuevo y pareció esperar a que le diera algún tipo de orden. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una esclava corporal y ya no estaba habituada a este tipo de conducta. Era arrebatadora, ahora que estaba limpia, y advertí que mi doncella personal la había vestido con una de mis batas de seda viejas. Resultaba bastante grande para su pequeña figura y se le resbalaba por un hombro, revelando su preciosa piel clara. Si no había planeado ella misma esa maniobra, debería haberlo hecho. Era de lo más seductor.

Confieso que no estaba muy sobria, pero de todas formas crucé la habitación para servirme una copa de vino. Cuando me hube bebido como la mitad de la copa, me volví y la muchacha seguía en la misma postura sumisa, arrodillada en el suelo a los pies de mi cama. Supuse que era lo que le habían enseñado. Eso o Sylla, mi doncella, le había dicho que lo hiciera.

Mi libido me había abandonado en el curso de la última estación más o menos, pero al contemplar a la pequeña rubia, cuyo pelo caía hacia delante por tener la cabeza gacha, tapándole la cara, sentí una cálida necesidad que me encogía el vientre. Me bebí de un trago el resto del vino para retrasar el dolor de cabeza que se me avecinaba. Empezaba a tener el cuello rígido y me dolía la espalda, señal inconfundible de que por la mañana iba a tener una resaca del Tártaro.

Fui a la cama y me dejé caer pesadamente en el blando colchón. A mis dedos les costaba mucho soltar los cordones de mi camisa y por fin me rendí. ¿Cómo se llamaba la muchacha?

—¿Cómo dices que te llamas? —cedí y pregunté.

—Gabrielle, mi señora.

—Gabrielle, te necesito —respondí, y ella se levantó ante mí y dejó caer la bata al suelo.

Sólo pude quedarme mirando el cuerpo magnífico que tenía ante mí. Para ser esclava, tenía pocas o ninguna marca de látigo en el cuerpo. Por lo general, sólo hay una razón para mantener a una esclava en tan buen estado y es que haga bien su trabajo. Esa idea provocó otro rayo ardiente de calor que me atravesó el vientre.

—Vuelve a ponerte la bata, Gabrielle —dije rápidamente, mirándome las botas.

No tenía ni idea de por qué me estaba refrenando de tomar a la muchacha sin más, era lo que solía hacer. Si veía algo que deseaba, lo hacía mío. Bueno, era lo que hacía antes. Ahora intentaba no aterrorizar tanto a las jóvenes. En algún momento había empezado a producirme una sensación de vacío, eso de tener mujeres en la cama que estaban ahí sólo porque yo se lo ordenaba. Sentía algo por esta pequeña rubia que iba más allá de la lujuria física y eso me preocupaba, pero esta noche no me apetecía enfrentarme a esa clase de demonio.

Gabrielle alcanzó su bata y vi la confusión reflejada en su rostro. También me di cuenta de por qué los soldados de abajo no la querían.

Los hombres de esa clase querían que una mujer se defendiera un poco, de forma que, aunque no fuese cierto, pudieran creerse tipos duros que tomaban a las mujeres en contra de su voluntad, como si tomar a una mujer indefensa de esa manera convirtiera a alguien en un hombre. Miré a la esclava, que se había arrodillado y agachado la cabeza ante mí.¿Quién te ha arrebatado las ganas de luchar, pequeña?Probablemente no había sido uno solo, sino cien amos distintos. Existía en su mundo de esclava a base de encogerse asustada y disculparse y suplicar perdón. Hacía lo que se le decía, exactamente cuando se le decía, y gracias a eso se mantenía con vida. Era muy joven, pero creo que nunca hasta entonces había visto a una persona, hombre o mujer, cuyos ojos reflejaran una derrota tan absoluta y total. Ni siquiera parecía saber cómo pensar por sí misma, ¿y para qué molestarse? Debía de haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida recibiendo órdenes sobre lo que tenía que hacer y cuándo lo tenía que hacer. Estoy segura de que había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que los esclavos que piensan no viven mucho tiempo.

—Perdóname, mi señora, creía... no pretendía dar por supuesto que querías recibir placer —se disculpó.

—No quiero... o sea, sí quiero, escucha... esta noche no, ¿vale? —farfullé de una forma muy poco propia de mí. Creo que me sentía un poco decepcionada de que volviera a tener el cuerpo tapado—. Ayúdame a desvestirme, Gabrielle —le ordené, e inmediatamente se puso a la tarea.

Me quitó las botas, sin importarle que todavía estuvieran cubiertas de sangre y barro resecos de la batalla.

—Te puedes lavar las manos en esa palangana de ahí, hay agua en la jarra. —Si no hubiera dicho nada, estoy segura de que se habría limpiado las manos en su propio cuerpo antes de quitarme el resto de la ropa.

Me desató los cordones de la camisa y me la quité por encima de la cabeza. Levantó la mirada una sola vez, como si pidiera permiso para continuar, cuando se dispuso a quitarme los calzones que llevaba debajo de los pantalones. Era la última prenda de ropa que tenía puesta y se detuvo. Por algún motivo, yo no sabía si quería sentir sus manos tan cerca de mi necesidad y me quité yo misma la prenda interior.

Rodé hasta el centro de la cama y me tumbé boca abajo, rodeando con los brazos la blandura de una almohada. Las sábanas me producían frescor en la piel, que tenía muy caliente por naturaleza, y aspiré profundamente el olor de la ropa de cama limpia. El olor me recordaba a una época muy lejana, cuando era niña.

—Un masaje en la espalda, Gabrielle. Eso es lo que necesito —le murmuré por fin a la muchacha arrodillada.

Oí que la bata caía al suelo de nuevo y esta vez le permití desnudarse. Pensé que dado que yo estaba desnuda, ella también podía estarlo. Abrí las piernas y ella aceptó la invitación tácita, se arrodilló ahí y se puso a masajearme los músculos de los riñones. Esas pequeñas manos tenían una fuerza increíble y al mismo tiempo eran delicadas y sensuales, y poco a poco noté que mis músculos se calentaban y relajaban bajo ellas. Cuando pasaba a otro punto, era como si supiera exactamente dónde tenía los dolores y las antiguas lesiones y se ocupaba primero de ellos.

Hizo crujir algunas de mis vértebras e inmediatamente sentí que el dolor iba cediendo. Cuando pasó a mi hombro creo que debí de hacer un gesto de dolor, porque se disculpó muchas veces. Siguió aplicando el masaje a la zona dolorida, trazando círculos cada vez más lentos con la mano, y de repente se detuvo.

—Esto podría dolerte, mi señora. ¿Continúo? —preguntó.

Gruñí asintiendo y noté el peso de su pequeño cuerpo apoyado en su mano. Hubo un sonoro crujido y un dolor agudo que empezó a desvanecerse de inmediato. Me di cuenta de que no me debían de haber colocado bien el hombro que se me dislocaba continuamente. Se me había vuelto a salir durante la batalla de esta mañana. Tomé nota mental para acordarme de hacer una visita al sanador de campaña del gobernador antes de regresar a Corinto. Él y yo teníamos que charlar un poco sobre sus capacidades.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer esto? —pregunté por fin, intentando no gemir de placer al hablar.

—Uno de mi amos tenía un sanador que era de la tierra de Chin. Me enseñó gustoso los procedimientos de su arte, mi señora.

Yo conocía bien Chin y las artes curativas de aquella tierra. Había aprendido mucho en mi juventud de una amante que tuve durante un tiempo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Lao Ma. Era tal vez la única mujer que me había querido por mí misma. En aquel entonces yo no tenía nada, era joven y salvaje, y ella me domó durante un breve período de tiempo. También era impetuosa e insensata y estaba consumida por la sed de poder. Cuando las dejé a ella y a la tierra que ella amaba, pensé que nunca volvería. Volví, unas diez estaciones después. Le corté el cuello al emperador, que se hacía llamar el Dragón Verde. Nunca supe quién era, pero cuando llegué a Chin, me dijeron que había torturado y matado a Lao Ma por sus creencias pacifistas. Nunca entenderé por qué se lo permitió. Poseía un poder inmenso, y todavía hoy me pregunto por qué no lo usó contra ese cerdo.

Noté que Gabrielle se apoyaba en mí y me frotaba la parte inferior de la espalda haciendo pequeños círculos con el talón de la mano. Notaba sus muslos pegados a la parte interna de los míos, y cuando apoyó el peso para apretar más con la mano, noté que los sedosos rizos que le cubrían el sexo me rozaban ligeramente el trasero y ese calor que sentía en el bajo vientre regresó con creces. Se detuvo un momento cuando llegó a mis caderas, como si no supiera por dónde seguir. Yo no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la sensación de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y por eso le ordené que continuara.

—Más abajo —fue la única orden que le di.

Me abracé con más fuerza a la almohada mientras ella me masajeaba la carne del trasero, preguntándome si tenía idea de lo húmeda que me estaba poniendo. Por fin bajó por cada muslo y por detrás de mis piernas y las cosas que me hizo con los pulgares en el arco del pie me hicieron gemir de placer.

Era el primer ruido que hacía y creo que la sobresalté. Para cuando regresó subiendo despacio hasta mi trasero, los ruidos que salían de mi garganta eran continuos. Era un poco difícil disimular mi deseo a estas alturas, puesto que estaba segura de que veía perfectamente lo empapado que tenía el sexo. En parte era por el vino, pero la otra parte era por las cosas maravillosas que esta muchacha le estaba haciendo a mi cuerpo con su masaje. No recordaba si alguna vez había dejado que un hombre o una mujer me tomara en una postura tan sumisa, pero subí una rodilla, abriéndome bien, y di una orden.

—Tócame —dije con voz ronca.

Ella sabía lo que quería y me di cuenta por sus caricias indecisas de que ella misma se estaba preguntando cosas acerca de la postura. Dejó que una mano siguiera masajeándome la carne de la nalga y sus dedos hicieron su magia en la carne húmeda de entre mis piernas. Fue como echar agua fría en un trozo de acero al rojo vivo. Me sorprendió que no saliera vapor, y gemí largo y tendido al notar la exquisita caricia.

Recordaba una época en la que tres mujeres podían darme placer al mismo tiempo y yo nunca hacía el menor ruido, controlada en todo momento. Incluso durante el orgasmo, siempre controlaba el placer que recibía. No sé si fue por el alcohol o no, pero creo que perdí el control en el momento en que dejé que esta muchacha me tocara. Ahora estaba entre mis piernas y yo gemía suplicándole que no parara.

No tardó en ser evidente por qué Gabrielle no tenía una sola marca encima. Era buenísima en su trabajo. Apreté las caderas contra el colchón para intentar que su mano me frotara el clítoris con más fuerza. No era suficiente y solté un gruñido de frustración.

—Dentro... ¡ya! —ordené, y gruñí, al sentir que me inundaba una cálida oleada de placer.

Deslizó los dedos dentro de mí y yo empujé hacia atrás con fuerza, empalándome aún más. Cuánto tiempo hacía que no sentía nada de esto, un deseo de tomar a alguien, y no digamos de permitir que alguien me follara. Me daba igual lo que le pareciera o cómo le sonara a nadie más. Era una sensación increíble y no quería que el placer terminara.

Mantenía un ritmo perfecto de embestida, siguiendo la velocidad que dictaban mis caderas. Movió la mano libre y extendió los dedos por mi trasero, moviendo el pulgar por la raja hacia mi centro. Siguió haciendo esto, adelante y atrás, llevándose mis propios jugos, hasta que capté su intención. Se detuvo y se puso a acariciar suavemente la carne arrugada de ese agujero oscuro, presionando un poco, pero sin penetrar. Francamente, la sensación me estaba volviendo loca.

En todos mis años, nadie me había tocado jamás ahí, y eso que había experimentado el placer sexual con algunos de los mejores. Mi rechazo a dejar que alguien tuviera acceso a esa parte de mi cuerpo era algo que no sabía explicar, como si tuviera algo de mí misma que jamás entregaría, pero ahora todo eso se me estaba olvidando. Gabrielle seguía embistiendo con los dedos dentro de mí y me noté a punto. Continuaba bajando con el pulgar para recoger más lubricación y volvía y presionaba un poco más cada vez. Por fin, se detuvo y presionó la resistente abertura, con el pulgar cubierto de mi propia humedad. Noté que se deslizaba un poquito en mi interior, y de repente me entró el ansia de sentir cómo me penetraba ahí.

—¿Mi señora? —preguntó, a sabiendas.

Era como si otra persona estuviera controlando mi cuerpo, y oí la respuesta con mi propia voz grave.

—¡Dioses, sí! —gruñí, y de un solo movimiento ágil, penetró la estrecha abertura con el pulgar.

Pasó entonces a hacer lo que sabía hacer mejor, supuse, y me folló hasta que creí que ya no podría seguir reprimiendo el orgasmo. Empecé a empujar con fuerza contra las dos manos que se movían dentro de mí y cuando oí el alarido que brotaba desgarrado de mi propia garganta, pensé que no era posible que fuera yo la que hacía ese ruido.

Retiró despacio el pulgar, pero todavía notaba su mano dentro de mí, y antes de que se me hubieran pasado los últimos temblores de mi potente orgasmo, volvió a mover los dedos en mi interior. Torció los dedos hacia arriba, penetrando profundamente y frotando ese punto aterciopelado de dentro, y volví a gemir en voz alta. Me llevó al orgasmo otra vez y por fin una tercera con esa técnica, hasta que mi cuerpo cayó hacia delante en una inconfundible postura de derrota.

La batalla, el vino y el sexo explosivo se combinaron para dejar agotado incluso a mi cuerpo. Noté el peso de la esclava cuando se levantó de la cama y se lavó las manos. Cuarenta y cuatro estaciones dentro de este cuerpo fueron a lo que atribuí mi agotamiento, justo antes de perder el sentido, boca abajo sobre las almohadas.

Me desperté sobresaltada, notando que había alguien más en la habitación. Fuera el cielo estaba teñido del gris previo al amanecer, y me dolía mucho la cabeza. Vi que había una taza de agua colocada en la mesilla al lado de mi cama y me la bebí de dos tragos, dándome cuenta de que la debía de haber dejado ahí la esclava. Un detalle extrañamente considerado por parte de una esclava, pero dejé que se me relajara el cuerpo, consciente de que lo que notaba era la presencia de la muchacha. No estaba en la cama a mi lado, y miré por la habitación a la escasa luz y la encontré.

Estaba de rodillas al lado de mi cama, como al principio de la noche. Estaba cabeceando, y me pregunté asombrada si estaba durmiendo así o luchando por mantenerse despierta. En cualquier caso, tuvo un efecto sobre mi cerebro adormilado. No le había dicho que se retirara y, como esclava obediente que era, no había dejado su postura de servidumbre.Por Hades, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí.

—¿Gabrielle?

Se puso alerta al instante, pero me miró con cansados ojos de esmeralda.

—¿Mi señora? —contestó con voz soñolienta.

—Ven a la cama, Gabrielle. Cuando lleguemos a Corinto, tendrás tus propias habitaciones, pero hasta entonces, tendrás que dormir en mi cama —respondí.

Pareció vacilar al oír una petición tan poco ortodoxa, pero obedeció, como ya sabía yo que haría. Se tumbó y no se tapó, como correspondía a una buena esclava, pero yo estaba demasiado cansada para aprovecharme. Le tapé el cuerpo con la sábana y me volví de lado, en dirección opuesta a ella.

—Buenas noches, Gabrielle.

—Buenas noches, mi señora —respondió.

Casi me eché a reír al oír su voz. Estaba confusa y probablemente pensaba que la Conquistadora se estaba convirtiendo en una necia senil, a medida que envejecía. Yo misma pensé asombrada en cómo la había tratado. Jamás me había importado lo que una mujer pensara de mí, y mucho menos lo que pensara o sintiera una esclava. Los esclavos eran objetos, cosas que poseías, y tenías todo el derecho a tratarlos como te viniera en gana. No se los consideraba personas, con emociones y sentimientos reales. Yo trataba mejor a cada uno de los caballos que poseía que a cualquier esclava con la que hubiera compartido la cama. En las veinte estaciones que llevaba gobernando Grecia, creo que ni una sola vez había sentido lástima por la vida que las Parcas decidían darle a un esclavo. Simplemente jamás pensaba en ellos ni en sus circunstancias.

Esta muchacha me estaba afectando mucho y me oía a mí misma decir cosas que no podía creer que fueran mis propios pensamientos. ¿Por qué le había dicho dónde iba a dormir cuando regresáramos a Corinto? Nunca me quedaba con las mujeres que me ofrecían. ¿Por qué había dicho que iba a tener habitaciones en palacio? Pensé en el placer que me había dado horas antes y el recuerdo me produjo un cosquilleo entre las piernas. Pensé en ella, echada a mi lado totalmente disponible para mí, y aunque mi mente estaba dispuesta, mi cuerpo sólo anhelaba dormir.

Sabía, en momentos como éste, de dónde venía gran parte de mi reciente melancolía. Había dedicado más de la mitad de mi vida a hacer cosas malvadas y despreciables a aquellos que eran más débiles o menos afortunados que yo. Me había hecho falta hacerme más vieja para darme cuenta de que la rabia taciturna y los actos de mi juventud me habían dejado sin familia, sin amistad y sin amor. En el fondo de mi alma, me preguntaba si esta pequeña rubia, que fácilmente tenía la mitad de mi edad, podría aliviar alguna de estas pérdidas.

Me di cuenta, en esos instantes difusos antes de que Morfeo me sedujera para entrar en su reino, de que efectivamente me iba a quedar con esta esclava y de que, aunque no comprendía del todo por qué, me sentía atraída por ella, atraída por su obediencia callada y sumisa.

Y así, Gabrielle no sólo llegó a mi palacio, sino también a mi vida. Sentía necesidades centradas en torno a esta pequeña rubia que no lograba distinguir, pero por primera vez en mi vida, me quedé dormida preguntándome qué pensaba otra persona de mí.

Capítulo 2: Tanteando el terreno

Noté la presencia de otra persona en la habitación antes de que la pesada cortina se apartara de la ventana principal y el sol de primera hora de la mañana me hiciera encogerme, aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sylla se movió por la habitación, preparando las cosas en silencio para mi mañana. Como doncella personal mía, cumplía sus órdenes con el debido silencio. Tanto si había dormido toda la noche como si me había desmayado en el suelo justo antes del amanecer, Sylla me despertaba todas las mañanas al salir el sol. Normalmente yo ya estaba despierta, a menudo trabajando ya en mi escritorio mucho antes de que ella entrara en mis aposentos.

Sylla solía dejar que la luz de la mañana entrara en la habitación y luego procedía a encender lámparas o velas adicionales. Recogía la ropa que yo había dejado tirada por ahí al desvestirme la noche antes, se ocupaba de que me prepararan el baño y luego me traía la comida de la mañana. Y no era distinto cuando viajaba. Su programa nunca variaba, y sé que agradecía que mi temperamento se hubiera suavizado con los años. Antes se llevaba sus buenas dosis de improperios e insultos por mi parte, pero en mañanas como ésta, cuando tenía tal resaca que me quería morir, sí que tendía a volver a ser como aquella antigua Xena.

Lo curioso era que Sylla nunca me contestaba, nunca se iba de la habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas, y aún más pasmoso era el hecho de que no recogiera sus cosas y se marchara. Era una empleada, no una de mis esclavas, lo cual, ya de por sí, era bastante raro. Entró en el castillo cuando murió su padre, un leal soldado de mi ejército que tenía cierta reputación en el campo de batalla. El día en que Delia me preguntó si la muchacha podía trabajar para mí, hice lo que siempre hacía entonces, hace unas diez estaciones. Torcí el gesto y me encogí de hombros como si me diera igual.

Ahora bien, Delia era otra historia. Me lo preguntó porque era la única que podía salir bien librada de ello. Puedo decir con franqueza que en aquel entonces, si alguien, salvo mi cocinera Delia, me hubiera hecho esa misma pregunta, habría agarrado a la joven y la habría tomado, delante mismo de mis hombres, y luego habría dejado que trabajara para mí. ¿Por qué? Más que nada porque podía, supongo.

Delia es lo más parecido a una amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida. Era esposa del capitán de mayor confianza que había tenido jamás. Galien era más que un soldado, era un mentor y un confidente, tal vez la única figura paterna que había aceptado en mi vida. Cuando agonizaba en un campo de batalla de la Galia, lo sostuve y vi cómo moría desangrado, sabiendo que poca cosa podía hacer para salvarlo. Le dije que cualquier deseo que tuviera, si estaba en mi mano, se lo concedería. Me extrajo ese día la promesa de que me ocuparía de que su esposa estuviera siempre atendida. Cuando regresé de esa campaña, Delia entró en el castillo.

Es la única persona de toda Grecia que no parece tenerme miedo. Discute conmigo, me echa broncas y en general me trata como a la niña malcriada que suelo ser casi todo el tiempo, y yo la quiero por ello. Acabó aburrida de no hacer nada en el castillo y cuando empezó a cocinar para mí, puse al anterior cocinero de patitas en la calle. Era una diosa culinaria, y mis banquetes, en el palacio de Corinto, se habían convertido en la envidia de todo mi imperio.

Me incorporé sobre un codo y abrí despacio los ojos, lo cual no hizo sino aumentar mi dolor de cráneo. Me quedé mirando un momento mientras Sylla se dedicaba a sus quehaceres matutinos. Miré a la esclava que compartía mi cama. Tenía el rostro menos tenso al dormir y no pude evitar alargar la mano y rozarle los labios con la yema de los dedos. Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe, revelando unos sobresaltados ojos verdes.

—Mi señora —exclamó Gabrielle y prácticamente se tiró de la cama para adoptar su postura de rodillas en el suelo.

Bueno, no era eso exactamente lo que yo buscaba, pero me costó no sonreír a la joven esclava. Estaba desnuda y no parecía perturbada por el hecho de que Sylla se moviera a su alrededor.

—Buenos días, Señora Conquistadora —dijo mi doncella—. Ya están aquí los jóvenes con el agua para tu baño. —Los ojos de Sylla indicaron el cuerpo desnudo de Gabrielle y no supe si la preocupación de mi doncella era por Gabrielle o por los jóvenes de la cocina.

Tuve una rápida revelación y me di cuenta de que no me apetecía que nadie viera desnuda a Gabrielle, salvo yo.

—Gabrielle, vuelve a la cama. Sylla cree que vas a pillar un resfriado ahí abajo —dije riendo.

Gabrielle se metió de nuevo bajo las sábanas que yo le sostenía abiertas y le hice un gesto a Sylla, que dejó pasar a varios jóvenes cargados con cubos de agua para la gran bañera que iba a usar para darme un baño. Tuvieron que hacer varios viajes, pero ninguno desvió la mirada, ninguno salvo un chico. La tentación de ver a la Conquistadora en la cama debió de superarlo, por lo que alzó los ojos y los posó no en mí, sino en mi esclava. Tuve un destello de una época anterior de mi vida y me vi a mí misma levantándome de la cama y destripando al muchacho con mi espada.

En cambio, un gruñido grave salió retumbando de mi pecho y vi a Gabrielle por el rabillo del ojo. Me miró rápidamente, estoy segura de que preguntándose de dónde salía ese ruido. Cuando estaba furiosa, podía sonar como el gruñido de un perro y cuando estaba excitada, como el ronroneo de una pantera. Ahora mismo, sonaba de todo menos satisfecho o seductor.

—Si quieres vivir un día más, muchacho, más vale que poses esos ojos en otra parte —solté.

Sylla vio el problema inminente y se apresuró a intervenir antes de que la cosa fuera a más.

—A ver, chicos... a lo vuestro. Ya hay suficiente agua, fuera todos de aquí. —Sylla sacó a los chicos de la habitación y los envió por las escaleras de servicio.

Dejé caer la cabeza en la almohada justo en el momento en que alguien se puso a dar golpes en la puerta de entrada de la habitación exterior.

—¡Por las pelotas de Ares! ¿Es que nadie sabe a qué hora me quedé dormida anoche? —bramé, haciendo que me doliera aún más la cabeza.

—Es tu capitán, Señora Conquistadora —me informó Sylla.

—Está bien, está bien. —Le hice un gesto a Sylla para que dejara pasar a Atrius.

—Señora Conquistadora —dijo Atrius en voz baja, lo cual le hizo subir puntos, teniendo en cuenta cómo tenía la cabeza. Los perdió, sin embargo, por su expresión risueña al ver a Gabrielle todavía en mi cama.

—Atrius, ¿tienes algún motivo para molestarme antes de que haya tenido siquiera la oportunidad de bañarme?

—Perdona lo temprano de la hora, Señora Conquistadora, pero expresaste tu deseo de regresar a Corinto en cuanto hubieran terminado aquí los problemas. ¿Te parece bien hoy?

Me lo pensé un momento. Ahora estaba deseosa de volver a casa y me pregunté si tendría algo que ver con la joven que estaba en mi cama.

—Sí... hoy está bien, parece que nos va a acompañar el buen tiempo. ¿Podemos estar preparados para media mañana?

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora —replicó Atrius.

Asentí haciéndole un gesto para que se retirara y empujé las almohadas hacia el cabecero de la cama. Me senté ahí y miré a Gabrielle, que estaba tumbada con las manos recogidas sobre el estómago. Pensé en gozar de la bonita esclava, pero me lo pensé mejor al darme cuenta de que al cabo de pocas marcas mi ejército estaría preparado para marchar de vuelta a Corinto.

—Parece que nos volvemos a casa hoy, Sylla. Me temo que Gabrielle no está equipada para un viaje. Llévala al mercado y compra lo que vaya a necesitar hasta que regresemos a palacio. ¿Tienes algo que le puedas prestar mientras? No quiero que ninguno de estos soldados la vea con la bata.

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora —contestó Sylla.

—Gabrielle, ve con Sylla y, por los dioses del Olimpo, abre la boca o acabará vistiéndote como a una virgen de Hestia.

Les sonreí a las dos con humor, pero sólo Sylla sonrió a su vez, meneando la cabeza ante mis modales. Gabrielle parecía un poco aturdida y confusa por todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas doce marcas. Se fue detrás de Sylla, vestida con la bata que había llevado la noche antes, con el rostro tan impasible e inexpresivo como siempre. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo hacía que esa muchacha no sonreía.

Cuando ya estaba lavada y vestida para viajar, Sylla trajo de nuevo a Gabrielle a la habitación donde estaba dispuesto el desayuno. Mi doncella se quedó esperando a que la atendiera mientras yo usaba mi anillo para sellar un mensaje que debía ser enviado con antelación a Corinto. Por alguna razón, me parecía importante que las habitaciones que había en palacio al otro lado del pasillo frente a las mías estuvieran preparadas para la llegada de Gabrielle. Me reí de mí misma. Dioses, se podría pensar que traía a mi reina a palacio. Curiosamente, así era como me sentía exactamente.

Como de costumbre, Gabrielle se arrodilló, con la cabeza inclinada, esperando pacientemente. Cuando levanté la vista, apenas la reconocí. Parecía más delgada con la ropa que envolvía su pequeña figura, y pensé que nuestra primera tarea debía ser alimentar a la muchacha adecuadamente.

—Muy bien. Buen trabajo, Sylla.

—Gracias, Señora Conquistadora —respondió mi doncella con una ligera sonrisa.

Mis cumplidos eran poco frecuentes, pero estaba aprendiendo que obtenía mejores resultados, tanto del servicio contratado como de mis esclavos, si de vez en cuando dejaba caer una pequeña alabanza. No me salía de forma natural, eso de tratar a la gente con compasión. No entendía por qué, pero por otro lado, nunca me había parado de verdad a examinar mi vida hasta hacía poco. ¿Por qué la hosquedad y la ira celosa son unas emociones tan naturales para mí? Repaso mi vida y sólo veo una bruma de oscuridad que me rodea y que la luz no consigue penetrar. Algunos días me pregunto si existe una luz lo bastante brillante como para disipar esta clase de oscuridad. Normalmente lo pienso más o menos al mismo tiempo que me pregunto si intentar ser una soberana más benévola a estas alturas del juego tendrá algún valor cuando me encuentre con Hades. ¿Alguien podría superar un pasado como el mío?

—Sylla, partiremos pronto. Enviaré a uno de mis guardias a buscarte. Quiero que vayas con Kuros, en el carro del sanador. Gabrielle montará conmigo —terminé, despidiendo a la joven. A Sylla se le dilataron los ojos cuando le dije que mi esclava iría a caballo, pero cerró la boca y salió de la habitación.

Gabrielle apenas había movido un músculo en todo este tiempo.

—Gabrielle, ¿tienes hambre? —pregunté.

—No requiero gran cosa, mi señora —contestó.

Todas las respuestas que daba estaban pensadas para resultar ambiguas en todos los sentidos. Era uno de los métodos con los que había conservado el favor de sus amos. Ahora yo dudaba de que pudiera contestar a una pregunta directa sin insistir un poco.

—Mírame, muchacha.

Gabrielle levantó despacio la cabeza, para no desobedecer, pero advertí que le costaba mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunté de nuevo, vocalizando bien.

Asintió con la cabeza, bajando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, mi señora —contestó con un tono muy inseguro.

—Pues ven aquí y come.

Alzó la mirada y luego volvió a agachar la cabeza, pero no sin que yo captara más confusión en sus ojos. Supongo que pensaba que le iba a pasar la comida a mano o que le iba a poner un plato en el suelo. Yo había entrenado incluso a algunas esclavas corporales para que comieran sólo de mi mano, reforzando la idea de que sólo yo era su dueña. No tenía la menor intención de volver a tratar jamás a una esclava de esa manera.

Me levanté de la silla y me agaché sobre una rodilla delante de ella. Le levanté la barbilla con delicadeza y advertí, por su manera de apartar los ojos de mí, que se esperaba que le diera un golpe con la mano. La usé en cambio para apartarle el pelo rubio de la cara. Le acaricié la mejilla con el pulgar durante unos segundos, como si fuera un potrillo asustado al que estuviera apartando del lado de su madre por primera vez.

—Tranquila —dije, y me levanté, tirando de ella—. Cuando yo coma, será en la mesa, y ahí es donde quiero que comas tú también. Siéntate. —La coloqué en la silla que había frente a la mía y le puse dos fuentes delante—. Come todo lo que quieras de lo que hay aquí, Gabrielle. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, mi señora —contestó.

Me volví y fui a otra mesa pequeña al otro lado de la habitación, fingiendo que estaba muy ocupada sirviéndome una pequeña copa de vino. En realidad quería ver si la muchacha comía los alimentos que le había puesto delante. Serví también una taza de agua, volví con las dos cosas y le puse el agua delante, quedándome yo con el vino. Rara vez permitía que los esclavos bebieran alcohol.

Gabrielle mordió tímidamente un higo partido y mordisqueó la fruta largo rato. Me senté frente a ella y saqué media docena de pergaminos de un estuche, colocándolos en la mesa a mi lado. Me puse a leer los pergaminos, en su mayoría peticiones y solicitudes más aburridos que el Tártaro, pero fingí estar absorta y no prestar atención a la joven que estaba frente a mí. Mi vista periférica es excelente y mientras leía, observaba a Gabrielle.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo de la comida lo había dicho en serio, se puso a comer de verdad, y pensé que la muchacha debía de estar muerta de hambre. Hizo desaparecer una fuente entera de comida y cuando iba por la mitad de la otra, pareció quedarse sin energía. Cogió la taza de agua y se la bebió entera de unos cuantos tragos.

—Gabrielle —dije con tono distraído, sin apartar los ojos del pergamino que estaba leyendo—, si aún tienes sed, puedes ponerte agua de la jarra que hay en la mesa.

Fingí de nuevo que me daba igual lo que hiciera después de haberle dado permiso, pero la observé con disimulo en los aledaños de mi campo visual. Miró la jarra y luego me miró a mí de nuevo. Era evidente que la muchacha quería otra taza de agua, así que ¿por qué no se levantaba y se la ponía? Rodeaba la taza con las manos agarrotadas y vi que tenía los nudillos blancos por lo que sólo pude interpretar como miedo. Por fin se levantó y se sirvió el agua, sin dejar de mirarme todo el tiempo. Se sirvió tres tazas y se las bebió enteras antes de volver a su silla. Me habría echado a reír por lo que hacía si no me hubiera producido una tristeza tan honda.

Gabrielle era el vivo retrato de la esclava derrotada. No necesitaba tener cicatrices en la espalda para saber lo que era el castigo, sobre todo como esclava corporal. Imaginad una bofetada en la cara, no lo bastante fuerte como para causar una contusión o cortar la piel, o una patada en la espinilla, suficiente para hacerte tropezar y arañarte las manos, o incluso la privación de alimentos durante días seguidos. Ésas eran las formas en que se castigaba a una esclava cuyo cuerpo debía mantenerse en perfecto estado. ¿Los amos anteriores habían jugado a las privaciones con esta muchacha hasta conseguir que se comportara como un perro apaleado? ¿Le habían dado permiso, para castigarla una vez lo aprovechaba?

Por supuesto que sí. Era lo que hacía yo antes, sin más motivo que porque me divertía.

Capítulo 3: El viaje a casa

Los soldados emprendieron la marcha mientras yo me despedía de Telamon. Bajé los escalones de piedra, disfrutando del frescor de la brisa primaveral. Hacía suficiente frío para llevar un manto durante el día, lo cual haría necesaria una tienda por la noche. Los carromatos que llevaban los suministros, la comida y las tiendas para nuestra caravana iban en último lugar. Vi a Gabrielle esperando en silencio junto a Sylla y mi sanador, Kuros.

Kuros era un hombrecillo extraño, otro de mis empleados, no un esclavo. Era un etrusco procedente de una tierra situada muy al norte de Grecia. En los días en que me dedicaba a la piratería, antes incluso de que se me conociera como a la Destructora de Naciones, derroté a una banda de piratas etruscos cerca de Córcega. El sanador que iba a bordo del barco era experto en una serie de artes curativas que yo no conocía. A cambio de su libertad, Kuros me enseñó las técnicas curativas aparentemente mágicas que conocía. Una vez obtuvo la libertad, el hombrecillo cambió de opinión y solicitó ser mi sanador privado.

Sylla le dijo algo a Gabrielle y la rubia asintió mientras mi doncella se montaba en el carromato al lado de Kuros. Fui hasta Gabrielle y le indiqué que me siguiera. Tuve que acortar de forma considerable las largas zancadas que me salían de forma natural y así y todo, Gabrielle casi tuvo que echar a correr para seguirme.

—Señora Conquistadora —dijo Atrius, entregándome las riendas de mi caballo.

Tenorio era un semental negro como la noche que tenía la fuerza de un toro y la agilidad de una mariposa. Era un caballo de guerra como ningún otro y para mí valía más que todo el oro de Grecia. El orgulloso animal nunca había sentido a nadie que no fuera yo sobre su lomo, pero estaba convencida de que el animal aceptaría la pequeña carga adicional que yo tenía en mente.

—Ésta es mi nueva... esclava personal —le dije a Atrius, sin saber muy bien por qué me negaba a usar las palabras "esclava corporal"—. Se llama Gabrielle —terminé, y Atrius saludó a la muchacha con la cabeza—. Gabrielle, éste es Atrius, capitán de mis ejércitos. Si alguna vez me separo de ti, la suya es la cara que tienes que buscar. ¿Comprendes? —Era como si tuviera que preguntarle a Gabrielle directamente si me comprendía, porque si no, jamás la oiría pronunciar palabra.

—Sí, mi señora.

Me monté de un salto en el musculoso lomo del semental y le ofrecí la mano a Gabrielle. Vi que tragaba saliva y cuando me cogió la mano, advertí que estaba temblando. Me eché hacia atrás en la silla.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —pregunté confusa.

Levantó la mirada y fue la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos sin que yo tuviera que obligarla. Miró de nuevo al animal y dijo suavemente:

—Es muy grande, mi señora.

Me eché a reír y los que nos rodeaban se volvieron para mirarnos. Era muy raro verme reír, pero el miedo de la pequeña muchacha me parecía muy lógico. Era por lo menos dos cabezas más baja que yo y pensé que si yo fuera de su tamaño, también estaría un poco preocupada.

—Dame la mano, Gabrielle —ordené y ella así lo hizo obedientemente.

La subí sin esfuerzo a la silla colocándola delante de mí: al fin y al cabo, no pesaba más que un saco de higos. La acomodé para que se apoyara en mi cuerpo y el calor que eso me provocó entre las piernas era una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo que me había acostumbrado a no sentir. Atisbó por el costado del caballo y se echó hacia atrás de nuevo.

La miré con sinceridad mientras nos poníamos en marcha.

—No te preocupes, Gabrielle, Tenorio no dejará que te caigas. —Dicho lo cual, le rodeé la cintura con el brazo y la pegué a mí. Tardé mucho rato en quitarle el brazo de la cintura.

Pasaron unas cuantas marcas y empecé a notar que Gabrielle se agitaba en la silla. Le podría haber preguntado qué le pasaba, puesto que ya tenía mis sospechas. La muchacha se había bebido cuatro tazas de agua justo antes de partir y me parecía que estaba empezando a notarlo. Pero quería que Gabrielle hablara por sí misma y ésta era mi sutil técnica de formación. No quería pasar el resto de mi vida con una joven que tenía miedo de su propia sombra, por lo que decidí ser tan amable con la muchacha como me permitiera mi escaso buen genio.

Dioses, ¿en qué estaba yo pensando últimamente para decir cosas así? ¿Cómo se me ocurría pasar mi vida con una esclava de la que en realidad no sabía nada?Un ama y su esclava pueden tener muchos tipos de relación, pero no como gobernante y consorte, eso no se hace. ¿Verdad?

Aguantó una marca más hasta que mi extraordinario oído captó la tenue llamada de atención.

—¿Mi señora? —susurró.

—Sí, Gabrielle.

—¿Puedo... me das permiso... para ir a los arbustos? —terminó.

Saqué a Tenorio del camino y Gabrielle pareció sorprenderse de verdad porque no me había limitado a depositarla en la cuneta. Con mis soldados pasando al lado, lo último que quería era que mi esclava personal orinara delante de ellos. Subimos por una ligera cuesta, nos metimos en un claro del bosque y yo desmonté primero. Una vez en el suelo, Gabrielle parecía no saber si debía proceder. Sintiéndome de repente incómoda, retrocedí, con las riendas del caballo en las manos.

—Voy a estar... estooo, por allí... para que puedas estar en privado —murmuré torpemente.

Era la primera vez que decíaestooodesde que tenía doce años. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Gabrielle me miró como si de repente me hubiera salido otra cabeza. ¿En privado? ¡A los esclavos les da igual estar en privado! Me volví y regresé por donde habíamos venido, dejando que Tenorio bebiera del riachuelo que cruzaba nuestro camino. No tardé en oír a Gabrielle que volvía a mi lado.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —pregunté con cara risueña.

Una vez más, la sorpresa asomó a la cara de la muchacha. Por los dioses, ¿es que nadie hablaba nunca con ella? Tenía que seguir recordándome a mí misma que Gabrielle era esclava. En las últimas estaciones, me había rodeado de tantos empleados y empleadas que me estaba costando un poco recordar cómo era la vida de un esclavo. Por supuesto que nadie hablaba con ella, y menos para preguntarle su opinión o cómo estaba. Era una propiedad, y la mayoría de los amos pensaban que preguntarle a un esclavo cómo se sentía tenía tanto sentido como hacerle esa misma pregunta a un caballo.

Vi que Gabrielle asentía y carraspeé antes de hablar.

—Gabrielle. —Me callé hasta que me miró—. Sólo puedo suponer que en el pasado o te han ignorado o te han maltratado de algún modo por expresar tu opinión. Creo que es importante que dejemos sentadas unas bases dentro de nuestra relación.

¿Acababa de decir relación? Por los dioses, no quería decir eso... ¿o sí?

—Si me vas a servir personalmente, voy a desear algo más que el simple placer físico. Tengo necesidad de... necesidad de compañía —dije, bajando la mirada para ver el efecto que tenían mis palabras en la joven esclava.

Gabrielle caminaba a mi lado, con el rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre. Respiré hondo y me pregunté si todo esto merecía la pena. ¿Adiestrar a una esclava para que fuera mi acompañante? Parecía tan redundante como pagar a alguien para que fuera mi amigo. Esta muchacha era tímida y timorata y había pasado la mayor parte de su vida desarrollando las actitudes sumisas que la mantendrían con vida como esclava. No podía esperar de ella que olvidara una vida entera de adiestramiento en un solo día. Volví a tomar aliento y me planteé si a Gabrielle le apetecería siquiera encontrarse en esta situación. En el pasado, jamás me había preocupado por lo que quería un esclavo. Ahora, me parecía importante, pero no sabía por qué, sólo que eso era lo quesentía.Mi paciencia, o más bien mi falta de ella, es legendaria. ¿Poseía el aguante necesario para una tarea como ésta?

De nuevo dejé de caminar y cuando me paré, Gabrielle se detuvo. Llegamos a otro riachuelo, un poco más grande que el primero que habíamos cruzado. Me di cuenta de que Gabrielle me habría seguido sin la menor duda y se habría metido de lleno en el agua helada, pero llevaba botas decorativas de mujer y las mías estaban hechas de cuero resistente, diseñadas para el exterior. La levanté en brazos sin dificultad y volví a depositarla en el suelo al otro lado del riachuelo. El asombro de su cara empezaba a ser típico, pero esta vez me pareció que debía hacer algún comentario.

—Sylla no me dejaría en paz si te permitiera cabalgar el resto del día con las botas mojadas —dije, emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha para salir del bosque.

Cruzamos por el campo de hierba hacia el camino y reanudé la conversación.

—Como he dicho antes, comprendo que es posible que te hayan castigado por tus ideas u opiniones, pero si vamos a pasar el tiempo juntas, no quiero tener la sensación de que estoy hablando con la pared. Quiero oírte, Gabrielle. Quiero que sepas que cuando te haga una pregunta, si dices la verdad, jamás te castigaré por la respuesta. ¿Comprendes lo que digo... lo que te pido? —pregunté, haciendo una pausa para levantarle la barbilla hacia mí.

—Sí, mi señora —contestó, y pensé que ahora era un buen momento para realizar una pequeña prueba.

—Gabrielle, ¿quieres caminar un poco o estás preparada para volver a montar?

Inmediatamente miró a Tenorio, que caminaba a nuestro lado. El lomo del animal superaba la altura de su cabeza y la expresión de su rostro me dijo que volver a montar en el animal era para ella el equivalente de escalar una alta montaña. Quería ver si me iba a contestar con sinceridad y, como iba a ocurrir siempre, la joven me sorprendió.

—Prefiero caminar, mi señora —contestó vacilante.

—Pues caminaremos —dije y me volví hacia ella para que pudiera ver mi sonrisa.

No me devolvió la sonrisa, pero sus ojos se animaron un poco y pensé que al menos era un comienzo. Yo no sonreía mucho, al menos de una forma auténtica como ésta. No tenía en cuenta la sonrisa feroz que usaba en el combate o al dictar sentencia sobre un enemigo capturado. Esta sonrisa era la que reservaba para los momentos en que algo me causaba auténtico placer y esos momentos eran escasos. Por lo general parecía fuera de lugar en mi cara: un ceño hosco me resultaba mucho más natural. Sin embargo, sonreí a Gabrielle, en parte para expresar mi alegría porque había entendido lo que le pedía y también porque me apetecía.

Estuvimos caminando una marca más y advertí que Atrius había enviado a unos miembros de la guardia de palacio para protegerme. Incluso después de tantas estaciones, todavía se me olvidaba que, como era la soberana de Grecia, podía haber gente que quisiera matarme, a pesar de que el país disfrutaba de prosperidad económica gracias a mí. Tal vez me estaba haciendo más confiada a medida que envejecía, pero todavía era una guerrera temible y rara vez se me ocurría pensar que no podría ocuparme de cualquier enemigo al que me enfrentara.

Si los otros hubieran estado más cerca, jamás habría dicho las cosas que le dije a mi joven esclava. Seguimos caminando y me descubrí diciéndole cosas que apenas sabía que sentía. Incluso logré que me contestara de vez en cuando, pero sacarle una opinión era casi imposible. Sí que averigüé algo sobre su pasado, pero incluso obtener esa información resultó ser todo un desafío.

—Gabrielle, ¿qué edad tienes? —pregunté.

—Veinte veranos, mi señora —contestó.

—¿Desde cuándo eres esclava?

—Desde la estación en que cumplí diez veranos, mi señora.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres esclava corporal? —continué.

—Desde esa misma estación, mi señora —contestó, y me pareció que se le quebraba la voz.

Por los dioses, me encogí por dentro,ha servido en el lecho de un amo desde que era niña. No es posible que las Parcas sean tan crueles.

—El mundo no es siempre como nos gustaría que fuese —afirmé en voz baja, y supe que la joven estaba de acuerdo, aunque guardó silencio—. Gabrielle, ¿cuál es tu mayor deseo? —pregunté, pensando que no me estaba expresando bien.

—¿Mi señora?

—Un deseo. Si pudieras tener cualquier cosa que quisieras, ¿qué sería?

Me esperaba que la respuesta fuera su libertad. ¿Podía haber algo que un esclavo deseara más? Una vez más, mi pequeña esclava me dio la respuesta que jamás me habría esperado.

—Poder escribir mis historias. Es decir, poder tener tiempo y suministros para escribir todas las historias que tengo en la cabeza en pergaminos, para que las lean otros.

—Muy interesante. ¿Sabes leer y escribir?

—Oh, sí, mi señora —contestó y me pareció percibir cierto orgullo en su voz.

—Muy impresionante —añadí, pues sabía que pocos esclavos tenían la oportunidad de aprender a leer y escribir—. ¿Crees que un amo va a dejar que una esclava pase así sus días? —pregunté. Quería ver lo fuerte que era su deseo.

—Tal vez... —empezó con un hilito de voz—, tal vez si me portara muy bien... y fuera muy obediente... —No acabó la frase, al darse cuenta, estoy segura, de que ese sueño estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta. Tal vez por eso la actitud de la pequeña rubia era la más sumisa que había visto nunca en un esclavo, por eso aceptaba todo lo que le ocurría y por eso realizaba todo lo que se le ordenaba, sin rechistar. Tal vez tenía la esperanza de que si era lo bastante sumisa, algún amo se apiadaría de ella y le permitiría escribir sus historias. Qué deseo tan extraño para una esclava.

—De modo que esto es lo que eligirías por encima de cualquier cosa, ¿eh?

Gabrielle asintió con la cabeza, y no sé ni cómo ni por qué se me ocurrió la idea, pero me pareció importantísimo ser la persona que convirtiera en realidad el deseo de esta joven esclava.

—Me parece que no será una tarea difícil de realizar cuando volvamos a casa.

Dije la palabracasacomo si para mí significara algo más que un simple palacio desde donde gobernaba. Desde luego, ahora parecía ser algo más. Tal vez se debía a haber estado fuera tanto tiempo, pero posiblemente tenía algo que ver con la joven que caminaba a mi lado.

Gabrielle inclinó la cabeza, pero de repente, su paso pareció hacerse más ligero y si lo que tenía en la cara no era una sonrisa, se parecía mucho.

—¿Mi señora? —preguntó.

—¿Sí, Gabrielle? —respondí, sin bajar la mirada.

—¿Me das permiso para hacerte una pregunta?

Sonreí por dentro.

—Te lo doy.

Dudó un momento y luego dio la impresión de que decidía renunciar a toda precaución.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas tú?

La pregunta que me hizo me sorprendió tanto como la respuesta que había dado a mi propia pregunta. Por supuesto, podría haber contestado de mil maneras, pero en ese momento, con esta joven a mi lado, sólo se me ocurrió una cosa que deseara de verdad.

Me detuve y miré a la esclava, levantándole la barbilla para que me mirara directamente a los ojos. Siempre parecía incapaz de hacerlo, pero esta vez le faltó poco, y movió los ojos nerviosa bajo mi mirada directa.

—Deseo que algún día me toques porque tú quieras hacerlo, Gabrielle, no porque yo te lo ordene.

Dar la vuelta a las tornas está bien, y cuando le solté la barbilla y seguí caminando, supe que mi respuesta la había sorprendido aellapor una vez.

Capítulo 4: El primer beso de una Conquistadora

Faltaban otras dos marcas para que se pusiera el sol, pero cuando llegamos al sitio donde estaba nuestro campamento, las tiendas ya estaban montadas y los fuegos para cocinar ardían debidamente. Los carromatos y el servicio siempre iban por delante explorando, y alabé a Atrius por el lugar que había elegido para acampar.

Entré en la tienda e inmediatamente me sentí en casa, mucho más que en el castillo de Telamon. Como tenía por costumbre, llevaba más de veinte estaciones montando el mismo tipo de tienda y solicitando la misma disposición de las cosas dentro de ella. Todo estaba como debía estar, y bostecé y me estiré. Sabía que si yo me sentía cansada después de un día entero a caballo, seguro que mi joven esclava estaba a punto de desplomarse. Sin embargo, Gabrielle me dejó impresionada cuando se quitó su propio manto y se puso a ayudarme para quitarme la ropa.

Una vez cubierta por mi bata de seda preferida, me arrellané en una de mis sillas más cómodas y disfruté de la copa de vino que Gabrielle me puso delante. Me pareció extraño que tuviera esta curiosa intuición de mis necesidades, teniendo en cuenta que había empezado a servirme el día anterior.

—Mi señora... mm, ¿puedo...? —preguntó, señalando fuera de la tienda.

—Por supuesto —dije, levantándome cuando volvió a echarse el manto por los hombros. Quité el broche con mi sello del cuello de mi propio manto y lo coloqué a la altura de la garganta de Gabrielle—. Esto garantizará que ninguno de mis soldados se excede. Si tienes problemas, acude a mí sin dudar.

La idea de que Gabrielle estuviera con otro, ya fuera por la fuerza o por su propia voluntad, me enfureció de repente. En mi cerebro surgió la imagen de Gabrielle con otro y la visualización encendió mis celos. Éste era el monstruo que durante tantas estaciones había intentado mantener a raya. Me temo que Gabrielle estaba a punto de experimentar mi afán posesivo por primera vez.

Le cogí la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice y la miré a los ojos.

—Permite que te lo deje muy claro, Gabrielle. Me perteneces. Nadie puede tomarse libertades con tu cuerpo o con tu afecto. Si alguna vez descubro que es así, perderás la vida empalada en mi espada. ¿Me comprendes, niña?

Asintió con la cabeza y sentí literalmente el miedo repentino que la llenó rápidamente. No tenía intención de hablar con tanta aspereza, ni de dejarme llevar de esta manera por los celos. Para mí era importante, por alguna razón que todavía no comprendía, que Gabrielle no me tuviera miedo, pero en un solo día, mi demonio había hecho acto de presencia sin avisar.

Me relajé un poco, sonriéndole, y luego le acaricié la mejilla con la mano.

—Estoy segura de que nunca me darás motivos para hacer una cosa así.

Como disculpa, no valía gran cosa, pero por otro lado, tenéis que comprender que las disculpas no eran lo mío. Qué eufemismo tan increíble. Lo cierto es que jamás en mi vida había pronunciado las palabras "lo siento", desde luego jamás desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad. He atentado incluso contra las personas que tenían fe en mí. He matado a hombres por la emoción que me producía tener su sangre en mi espada y he pegado palizas a mujeres que habían compartido mi cama, simplemente por la sensación de dominación y poder que para mí era equivalente al placer sexual. Algunos de estos desdichados eran incluso personas por las que sentía un poco de interés o confianza. Había ocasiones en las que me sentía mal después y les ofrecía un regalo o palabras amables como disculpa, y aunque a veces me parecía que quería pronunciar esas palabras, nunca me salían. Eso suponía doblegarse y una Conquistadora jamás se doblega. No conocía emoción o persona alguna que pudiera tener esa clase de poder sobre mí, para obligarme a caer de rodillas de esa manera.

Miré a la criatura asustada que sujetaba y supe que si pudiera decirle que sentía lo que había dicho antes, podríamos tener una relación distinta a la de simplemente esclava y ama. Me pregunté entristecida cómo sería mi vida ahora, si hubiera usado esas palabras más a menudo.

—Vete —susurré, y se marchó de la tienda a toda prisa.

—Ven aquí, Gabrielle —la llamé para que viniera desde donde estaba preparando mi ropa para la mañana. Si la muchacha seguía mostrándose tan eficaz, Sylla y ella no tardarían en tener un encontronazo. Me senté en el borde de la cama improvisada, observándola mientras se acercaba a mí con movimientos gráciles.

—¿En qué puedo servirte, mi señora? —respondió, arrodillándose ante mí.

Cogí sus manos entre las mías y las puse sobre mis muslos, aunque la larga bata de seda que llevaba me tapaba la mayor parte del cuerpo. El calor de sus palmas se filtró a través de la tela de seda y abrí las piernas, acercando más su figura arrodillada. Examiné las pequeñas manos que eran suaves comparadas con mis propias palmas ásperas y callosas. Todo el mundo sabía que una esclava que tenía la piel tan suave y lisa cumplía sus obligaciones tumbada. Tenía ganas de hacer una cosa y sentía que me faltaba valor. Yo, la Conquistadora de la nación, en otro tiempo Destructora de Naciones, estaba perdiendo el valor ante esta pequeña esclava.

Por alguna razón desconocida, deseaba besarla. Sin embargo, deseaba aún más ser besadaporella.

Ahora bien, por supuesto que sabía lo que era besar, pero no era algo que hubiera hecho con las mujeres. Sí, había atacado la boca de las mujeres, impulsada por la lujuria. Usando los dientes y la lengua, les había demostrado quién estaba al mando de su placer, pero eso no era besar de verdad, ¿no? No era la tierna caricia que los poetas dicen que deberíamos anhelar. No era el regalo inocente que había visto intercambiar a una pareja de jóvenes amantes que habían descubierto que mis jardines privados eran un lugar idóneo para encuentros románticos. Yo los observaba desde lo alto, desde la ventana de mi dormitorio que daba al jardín. Supe, en el momento mismo en que presencié aquello, que lo que había tenido en el pasado era distinto de esto. Lo que había experimentado a lo largo de mi vida podía satisfacer cierto impulso primitivo, pero nunca me había llenado el corazón de emoción, ni el vientre de pasión. Sabía que tal cosa existía, pero para la Señora Conquistadora todavía no había llegado.

De modo que ahí estaba, soberana de toda Grecia, con una concubina de gran talento a mis pies, y lo único que llenaba mi cabeza eran las visiones de un beso tierno propias de un escolar. Me tragué el orgullo y el miedo a la humillación y decidí pedir lo que quería. A fin de cuentas, ella estaba aquí para servirme y no al revés. Todavía tendrían que pasar muchas estaciones para que me diera cuenta de lo arrogante que era esa idea.

—Gabrielle, ¿tú besas? —pregunté, incapaz de hacer una pregunta más concreta.

—¿Mi señora? —Parecía confusa, y con toda la razón.

—Que si besas... ¿has besado a los amos que te han tenido antes que yo?

—Sí, si eso les daba placer, mi señora.

Gabrielle no era una mujer estúpida ni por asomo. De haberlo sido, la habrían matado largo tiempo atrás. Estoy convencida de que sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo y tal vez incluso intuía por qué, no estoy segura. Sin embargo, sí sé una cosa: que la expresión de sus ojos cambió de repente y se hizo evidente, incluso para ella, que ahora era ella la que tenía el poder entre nosotras.

En el pasado me había ocurrido eso mismo en ocasiones. Ocasiones en las que me entregué a las sensaciones del placer, hasta tal punto que la mujer o la ramera llegó a pensar que me tenía cautiva con sus artes seductoras. En aquellos días, el poder se imponía a cualquier otra cosa, incluso a mi necesidad de placer. Si llegaba a ver ese brillo en sus ojos, detenía lo que me estuviera haciendo y dejaba suelta a la bestia que llevaba en mi interior. Jamás me importaba que no hubiera consentimiento mutuo. Cuando terminaba de tomarla y le demostraba quién tenía el poder de verdad, nunca quería regresar a mi cama. En aquellos días, infligir dolor parecía ser la única manera de demostrarle a alguien que yo era más fuerte, que era superior.

—¿Y lo... hacías bien? —pregunté como una tonta.

Me di cuenta de que ese mismo brillo se apoderaba de los ojos de Gabrielle, pero esta vez simplemente me dio igual.

—¿Tal vez a mi señora le gustaría juzgarlo por sí misma? —respondió Gabrielle, soltando más palabras seguidas de una sola vez de las que había pronunciado hasta entonces.

—Sí —repliqué, al tiempo que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi columna se encendían a la vez—. Bésame, Gabrielle —dije con la voz ronca y bastante sin aliento.

Deslizó despacio las manos por mis muslos hasta posarlas en mis caderas. Incorporándose sobre las rodillas, se acercó y me besó, delicadamente al principio. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y disfruté de la sensación de su piel suave y cálida. Esto era lo que pensaba que sentían aquellos amantes cuando se besaban. Me besó de nuevo, una caricia lenta y prolongada, y yo ni siquiera pude responder. Estaba paralizada en el sitio, mientras mis emociones corrían desbocadas en diez direcciones distintas a la vez.

No paraba de decirme que ya me habían besado, pero cuando Gabrielle sacó la punta de su lengua rosa y la pasó por mi labio inferior, envolviendo mi boca con un beso increíblemente apasionado, me sentí como una virgen. Le sujeté la cabeza con las manos y la acerqué más a mí, dejando que su lengua explorara mi boca, regodeándome en su sabor. La boca de la pequeña rubia se tragaba mis gemidos y, como de costumbre, Gabrielle no hacía el menor ruido.

Al apartarme de mala gana para coger aire, el corazón me palpitaba casi dolorosamente dentro del pecho. Advertí que, al menos, el rostro de mi joven esclava estaba encendido de deseo. Seguro que había tenido que dar placer de este modo miles de veces, pero en esta ocasión parecía que no había dejado de afectarla.

Me quité la bata y me acosté en la cama, estirando el cuerpo desnudo sobre el colchón.

—Ven aquí, Gabrielle, y bésame —ordené, y ella dejó caer su bata al suelo y se echó a mi lado.

Mis manos deseaban tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo y la pegué bien a mí, entre mis piernas abiertas, sólo para sentir la suavidad de su piel en contacto con la mía. Las cosas que hacía su lengua dentro de mi boca desataron una riada en mi sexo excitado y no tardé nada en estar empapada.

Yo ya había besado a otras mujeres durante el sexo, un sexo duro y animalesco, una cópula en busca de poder o posición. En las últimas estaciones, había practicado el sexo sólo por necesidad o para relajarme. Caí en la cuenta de que ni siquiera me acordaba de la última vez que había tenido sexo con alguien por simple placer: es decir, hasta Gabrielle. Estos besos no eran voraces ni ásperos: eran suaves y apasionados, llenos de una tranquila sensualidad.

Cuando levanté la mirada al cabo de un rato, parecía que la vela se había consumido hasta la mitad. Llevábamos más de dos marcas sin hacer nada más que acariciarnos delicadamente y besarnos. Fue en ese momento cuando me acordé de una cosa que me dijo Delia en una ocasión. En aquel momento no lo entendí, pero la claridad dentro de una estancia a oscuras depende de lo cerca que uno esté de la vela. En estos instantes, sus palabras parecían las de un oráculo. Me dijo que lo único que me hacía falta era que me besaran, a fondo y por parte de alguien que supiera lo que se hacía. Tomé nota mental para acordarme de decirle a mi cocinera que por fin había logrado su deseo.

Me temblaban las piernas y mi cuerpo estaba desesperadamente preparado para un orgasmo.

Cogí la pequeña mano de Gabrielle y la puse entre los pliegues empapados de mi propio sexo, dejando que sus dedos empezaran a hacer su magia. Justo cuando pensaba que la velada no podía resultame más embarazosa, me corrí con un sonoro quejido al cabo de tan sólo tres caricias sobre la sensible carne. Estaba mucho más que a punto y ahora sí que me sentí como ese torpe escolar.

—¡Dioses! —gemí en voz alta, intentando desesperada recuperar el control de mis extremidades temblorosas. El orgasmo me había pillado desprevenida y se había apoderado de mis sentidos antes de que estuviera preparada para ello.

Entonces Gabrielle hizo una cosa que jamás me habría esperado de una esclava. Cuando me incliné sobre la pequeña rubia, con el cuerpo echado más encima de ella que de la cama, con la frente apoyada en su hombro y los músculos aún estremecidos por la intensidad del orgasmo, noté su mano en la espalda. Me acarició la piel delicadamente, frotándome los músculos con la palma trazando pequeños círculos.

Tuve entonces la necesidad de tocarla, a esta joven esclava que parecía conocer todos mis secretos, pero que yo sabía que se los llevaría consigo a la tumba. Alcé la cabeza e inicié un beso, que posiblemente me excitó más a mí que a ella. Mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban, primero en una boca, luego en la otra, deslicé la mano entre sus piernas. Estaba casi tan húmeda como yo y, aunque intentara negar el placer que sentía en mi lecho, su cuerpo hablaba por sí mismo. Me obligué a ir despacio, aplicando a propósito caricias ligeras sobre esa carne sedosa. De su garganta no salía el menor sonido, pero cuando froté mi propio centro sobre su muslo, sus piernas se abrieron bien, como invitándome.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hundir mi mano en ella y apoderarme de lo que era mío. La avalancha de poder embriagador, mezclada con la adrenalina del orgasmo inminente, hizo que mi mente retrocediera a una época en que el sexo era descarnado y fiero para mí, una época en que mi descarga era explosiva por su fuerza. Contuve el poder empeñado en tomar y me obligué a dar. Controlé mi fuerza y restringí mi mano a esas caricias suaves y continuas, sin penetrarla siquiera. Convertí los movimientos de mis caderas en un balanceo lento y sensual y empecé a notar que el corazón de Gabrielle se aceleraba un poco, que su respiración se hacía un poco más jadeante.

Sin embargo, su silencio sumiso continuaba y no oí el menor ruido, ni un gemido ni un grito, procedentes de su garganta. De no haber sido por el instante en que su mano me aferró el hombro y por los pequeños movimientos convulsivos de sus caderas, nunca me habría percatado de su orgasmo. Dejé allí mi mano, cubriendo con la palma la humedad de su sexo mientras empujaba contra su pierna, una vez, y otra, y a mitad de la tercera embestida me corrí con un grito bien sonoro.

Apartándome despacio del pequeño cuerpo que tenía debajo, agaché la cabeza para depositar un beso en su frente sudorosa. Dejándome caer al otro lado de la cama, alargué la mano y agarré rápidamente a Gabrielle por la muñeca para impedir que abandonara mi lecho. Tenía la costumbre de arrodillarse a los pies de mi cama cuando terminaba de darme placer, para esperar mi siguiente orden o que le dijera que podía retirarse. Esta noche quería más de mi esclava y en lugar de verbalizar mi necesidad, hice lo que había hecho toda mi vida: conseguirlo sin más.

—Quédate aquí, Gabrielle —ordené, pegando su cuerpo al mío.

Eché la manta por encima de las dos y cogí a la joven entre mis brazos. La besé una vez más, como me había besado ella antes. No sé por qué, más que nada porque me daba gusto y me parecía muy bien. Gabrielle se acomodó sobre mi hombro con una expresión que me dijo que no entendía en absoluto lo que estaba pasando. Me pareció justo, puesto que yo tampoco.

Yo era con diferencia la mujer más fuerte de toda Grecia, la guerrera más temida. Sólo sabía que esta noche me había convertido en algo más que la Señora Conquistadora. Todavía no podía ponerle nombre, tampoco a las emociones que seguían corriendo desbocadas por mi interior, pero era distinto. Todo esto era muy distinto.

Capítulo 5: Gabrielle habla

Para cuando llegamos a Corinto, mi joven esclava y yo habíamos alcanzado un cierto grado de intimidad la una con la otra. No obstante, Gabrielle seguía pareciendo bastante atónita ante algunas de mis poco ortodoxas peticiones. Me daba cuenta de que todavía no estaba cómoda pasando la noche conmigo después de ocuparse de mi placer. Yo sólo sabía que a mí me gustaba y por eso seguía haciéndolo. Por supuesto, aquello era aceptable que ocurriera mientras viajábamos, puesto que compartíamos una sola tienda. Sabía que cuando nos instaláramos en palacio, tendría que volver a acostumbrarme a dormir sola. Como una niña asustada, intentaba no pensar en la noche que se avecinaba.

Pero era la soberana del maldito país. Si quería tener a mi esclava corporal conmigo toda la noche, estaba en mi derecho. Si quería tratar a esta muchacha como a una reina, ¿quién me iba a decir lo contrario? Pero sabía la impresión que causaría, y la debilidad no es algo que se deba anunciar a los que sueñan con gobernar en tu lugar. Iba a tener que cuidarme de no mostrar abiertamente que estaba excesivamente encariñada con Gabrielle. Para mis enemigos, eso sería una clara señal de que me estaba haciendo vieja.

¡Ah, que se me lleve el Hades! Siento cariño por esta muchacha y al país que le den. ¡Voy a ser como me dé la gana! No voy a exagerar, pero si quiero mimar a la chica, lo lamento por el primero que me llame débil por eso. Se enterará de lo que todavía puede hacer la espada de una vieja necia.

Una mano pequeña sobre mi antebrazo me sacó de mis reflexiones. Bajé la mirada hacia unos ojos verdes en los que había una preocupación atípica. Me di cuenta de que se me había puesto el cuerpo tenso mientras batallaba en silencio con mi conciencia. Gabrielle debía de haber notado el cambio y una vez más, hacía algo que me sorprendía.

—¿Mi señora? —preguntó suavemente.

Iba sentada de lado delante de mí al pasar por las puertas de la ciudad y le sonreí débilmente.

—No es nada —mentí.

Le estreché más la cintura y la pegué más a mí. Sentí que apoyaba el peso en mi pecho y seguimos adelante. Ésta era la forma en que habíamos llegado a comunicarnos en las dos últimas semanas. Ninguna de las dos decía gran cosa verbalmente, pero mediante pequeñas caricias y miradas, conseguíamos entendernos eficazmente. Bueno, si no eficazmente, por lo menos hasta que una u otra aprendiera a expresar lo que sentía.

Se formó un caos alrededor del palacio cuando llegamos. Creo que Gabrielle no estaba preparada para el estrépito de los soldados al reunirse con sus familias y el remolino de consejeros que me rodeó antes incluso de que me diera tiempo a desmontar, para advertirme de tal o cual problema. Empujé a Gabrielle hacia Sylla y le dije que le dijera a mi doncella que la llevara a mis aposentos, donde la vería cuando terminara. Observé a la muchacha mientras se alejaba y pensé, por la expresión de sus ojos, que seguramente creía que la estaba despidiendo. Llevaba la cabeza muy gacha y tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no coger a la pequeña entre mis brazos, para no perderla jamás de vista. En cuanto me volví hacia mi administrador, Demetri, tuve que dejar en suspenso todo deseo de tener vida personal.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando logré encaminarme a mis aposentos privados.

—¿Sylla? ¿Qué Tártaro haces aquí? —le pregunté a mi doncella, que parecía estar esperándome.

—Es por tu esclava, Señora Conquistadora, ¿la chica, Gabrielle?

—Sí, ¿dónde está? —pregunté, mirando por mi estudio, pensando que tal vez Sylla ya le había dicho a Gabrielle que esperara en mi dormitorio.

—Tu hombre, Demetri, no me ha permitido que la trajera aquí, Señora Conquistadora. Dijo que su sitio estaba con los demás esclavos.

Si yo hubiera sido una tetera colocada al fuego, habríais visto cómo pasaba de la ebullición lenta a la descarga de vapor en cuestión de segundos. Volví a sujetarme la espada al cinto y crucé la habitación de tres zancadas. Me detuve ante la puerta abierta y respiré muy hondo.

—Gracias, Sylla. Puedes irte —dije entre dientes.

Llegué rápidamente a la planta baja de palacio, donde mis consejeros tenían sus habitaciones. Cuando abrí la puerta de golpe, Demetri estaba hablando con algunos oficiales, entre ellos Atrius. Mi capitán sólo tuvo que mirarme a los ojos para apartarse del que era mi objetivo.

—¿Dónde está, imbécil? —bufé.

—¿Quién? Señora Con...

Lo agarré por la pechera de la túnica y tiré de él hacia mí. No era un hombre alto, pero yo sí era una mujer alta y bajé la mirada, clavándola en sus ojillos estrechos hasta que noté que se echaba a temblar.

—Mi esclava. ¿Desde cuándo haces caso omiso de mis órdenes? ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? ¿No te dijo mi doncella quién era Gabrielle? —dije enfurecida.

—Bueno, es que... o sea, no es más que una doncella...

—A partir de ahora, cuando uno de mis empleados te diga que le he dado una orden, más te vale que actúes como si te la diera yo directamente. —Lo aparté de un empujón y se golpeó con el borde de la mesa.

—Está en los cuartos de los esclavos, Señora Conquistadora. Ahora mismo envío a buscarla. —Demetri corrió hacia un joven soldado y cuando regresó a la habitación, me quedé allí plantada mirándolo furibunda durante la siguiente media marca hasta que volvió el soldado.

—Dicen que allí no está esa esclava, Señora Conquistadora. Se la ha visto en el castillo, pero... ahora no la encuentran —terminó el soldado, con aire de estar esperando a que su cabeza cayera rodando bajo mi espada.

Yo estaba demasiado ocupada imaginando cómo iba a torturar a Demetri para preocuparme de matar al mensajero. Entonces me pregunté dónde se habría metido Gabrielle. Y entonces me empezó a arder el cerebro cuando me imaginé los problemas con los que podría toparse Gabrielle en un palacio tan grande. Por fin, mi mente creó la imagen de Gabrielle con otra persona... cualquier persona, y se me heló la sangre.

—¿Atrius? —gruñí.

—¿Señora Conquistadora?

—Quiero que la encuentren. Si está en compañía de otro, quiero la cabeza de ese otro. Si se ha fugado, ¡quiero la de ella! —terminé, sin reparar siquiera en lo que estaba diciendo.

Estaba furiosa, sin duda alguna, plantada en esa habitación, mientras los hombres corrían a mi alrededor para registrar el palacio. Si Gabrielle se había fugado, no quería ni pensarlo.¡Qué imbécil total he sido! Mostrar tanta bondad con una esclava, ¡debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza!

No me podía quedar allí esperando sin hacer nada, de modo que decidí buscar yo misma y primero me dirigí al cuartel de los soldados. Me crucé con Atrius de camino a las cocinas y cuando mi capitán me dijo que todavía no se sabía nada, empecé a sentir algo distinto a la rabia. Sabiendo que Gabrielle estaba en un lugar desconocido y que era una esclava de carácter temeroso y sumiso, una sensación extrañísima se apoderó de mí. Mi corazón salió volando hacia esta joven y cuando me detuve a razonar conmigo misma, me di cuenta de que sería sumamente improbable que Gabrielle dejara el castillo intencionadamente. Fue entonces cuando lo sentí. La sensación inexplicable era miedo, y aceleré el paso inmersa en extrañas emociones, muchas de las cuales las sentía por primera vez.

Las cocinas estaban tranquilas a esta hora de la noche, por lo que cuando oí voces en una de las estancias adyacentes a la cocina principal, me dirigí hacia allí. Era la voz de Delia y acabé sonriendo cuando el alivio inundó todo mi cuerpo. La otra vocecita pertenecía a mi joven esclava, Gabrielle. Me acerqué más, aprovechando mi especial habilidad para moverme con sigilo para aproximarme lo suficiente y oír todo lo que se decía. Sentía curiosidad por ver qué le podía decir esta muchacha a Delia que le parecía que no podía decirme a mí.

Al principio, Delia era la única que hablaba, y supuse que Gabrielle era tan callada con otras personas como lo era conmigo. Entonces ocurrió una cosa extrañísima. Gabrielle se puso a hablar, pero era algo más que hablar sin más. Su voz transmitía una serie de emociones, como si fuese una bardo que contara una historia a una taberna llena de clientes embelesados. Desde luego, se apoderó de mi atención, y me apoyé en la pared para escuchar a mi esclava. Lo más curioso de la situación era que Delia, una mujer inculta con un talante que podía competir con el mío, había conseguido que Gabrielle empezara a hablar de la última forma que a mí se me habría ocurrido.

Le preguntó:

—Bueno, muchacha, ¿has sido una buena sierva corporal para nuestra Conquistadora?

Y sospeché que Gabrielle no tenía ni idea de que la mujer mayor le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Ah, ya veo... no eres de las que se van de la lengua —comentó Delia ante el silencio de Gabrielle—. ¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

—Gabrielle.

—Bueno... cuéntamelo todo y no te saltes ningún detalle jugoso. Este estofado no estará listo hasta dentro de una marca y no tengo nada mejor que hacer para pasar el rato. Cuéntame una historia, Gabrielle. Cuéntame cómo es que estás con la Señora Conquistadora.

Vi que Gabrielle alzaba la cabeza al oír la petición. Tenía los ojos iluminados como cuando le dije que me ocuparía de hacer realidad su sueño y, de nuevo, casi sonreía. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, me quedé pasmada por casi todo lo que oí. Ah, por Hades, lo confieso. ¡Me quedé pasmada portodolo que oí!

—Intenté hacerme muy pequeña, esconderme dentro de mí misma hasta ser tan diminuta que tal vez así no me vería. Si lograba hacerme lo bastante pequeña, los soldados me usarían durante la noche y por la mañana me llevarían al estrado de las subastas. Habría aceptado ese destino de buen grado antes que ser elegida esa noche... por ella. Había oído hablar de ella, de su fama y sus apetitos. Ya no temía el dolor, pero cada día me acercaba más a mi sueño, por lo que ahora no quería morir. Tenía esperanza y eso es algo que pocos esclavos tienen jamás. Si tienen la suerte de encontrarla, no suelen conservarla mucho tiempo. La esperanza se ve en tus ojos. Puede hacer que te maten. De modo que cerré los ojos y agaché la cabeza. Y casi funcionó.

«Supe que mi vida corría peligro en cuanto su alta sombra cubrió mi pequeña figura. Sólo pude rezar a cualquier dios que se molestara en escuchar los ruegos de una esclava para que me pasara por alto, que me considerara indigna de su lecho. Cuando los soldados se echaron a reír, pensé que sin duda elegiría a otra. Cuando me obligó a mirar el fuego de cobalto que ardía en sus ojos, hice algo que no había hecho desde hacía muchas estaciones: me eché a llorar. No sé por qué las palabras de los soldados me afectaron de esta forma, pero la idea de no ser digna siquiera de las ansias lujuriosas de esta mujer... me entristeció. Las Parcas me hicieron llorar y, qué cosa tan irónica, fueron esas lágrimas las que me trajeron a este lugar. Para ser propiedad de la Señora Conquistadora.

«Supe que algo era diferente desde el principio. Su doncella era una empleada, no mucho mayor que yo. Me hablaba como si no fuese una esclava y eso me desconcertó. Normalmente, los amos a los que pertenecía en el pasado tenían muy pocos empleados. Los que sí que trabajaban a sueldo nunca querían hablar conmigo. Los esclavos no son la clase de gente de la que uno se hace amigo. Nos pueden vender o matar por capricho, por lo que la mayoría de los empleados no te hace ni caso. Ni siquiera les merece la pena hacer el esfuerzo de aprenderse tu nombre. Esto es especialmente cierto en el caso de una esclava corporal. La mayoría de los que vivían en casa de mi amo me observaban y me echaban la culpa del estado de ánimo del amo. Si estaba de mal humor, era porque yo no hacía bien mi trabajo. Si el amo estaba contento, se mantenían lejos de mí, con la esperanza de que su buena suerte durara todo el día.

«La doncella me ayudó a bañarme, me dio una comida caliente y luego hizo que me pusiera una bata de seda muy grande. Olía como... como... a pasteles. —Gabrielle se detuvo y Delia se echó a reír.

—A canela. Debes de haberte puesto una desusbatas. Se lava el pelo con un potingue líquido que lleva canela. —Delia siguió riendo.

Gabrielle cerró los ojos un momento antes de seguir hablando.

—Olía muy bien —murmuró.

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó cuando llegó la Conquistadora?

—Cuando se me dijo que esperara a mi nueva ama en sus aposentos, no tenía ni idea de que la noche acabaría siendo como fue. ¿Cómo iba a saber que esta mujer no se parecía en nada a la asesina sedienta de sangre sobre la que había leído en tantos pergaminos distintos? Estaba borracha, eso sin duda, pero conservaba todas sus facultades. Parecía casi cohibida por mi presencia y no se parecía en absoluto a las historias que cuentan.

—Bueno, suéltalo de una vez, muchacha. Llevas con ella más de dos semanas... ¿Es tan buena como dicen? —le preguntó Delia a Gabrielle, que se limitó a agachar la cabeza.

Podría haber jurado que la muchacha se sonrojaba, ¿pero qué motivo podía tener una concubina para ruborizarse por lo que ocurría en un dormitorio?

—Ha sido... muy buena conmigo —afirmó Gabrielle suavemente, casi maravillada.

De modo que mis actos estaban haciéndole mella después de todo.

—Habla conmigo, me pregunta cosas. Se ocupa de que tenga suficiente para comer y de que esté cómoda. Cuando me toca... —Miró a Delia y vi el asombro de sus ojos verdes mientras las llamas del fuego bailaban por sus iris, dándoles un resplandor cobrizo—. Parece casi... delicada. No me hace daño, ni me pega. Es todo muy diferente. Ella es muy diferente —terminó Gabrielle.

—Eso parece —contestó Delia con intención.

Me distraje por un ruido fuera de las cocinas y el roce de unas botas me avisó de que alguien había decidido por fin buscar aquí abajo. Entré en el campo visual de Delia, que sonreía ligeramente cuando me miró.

—Creo que han venido a buscarte, niña —le dijo a la muchacha.

—Gabrielle —dije apaciblemente.

—Mi señora. —Gabrielle saltó de su banqueta y corrió hasta mí, cayendo de rodillas a mi lado.

Le toqué la cabeza y le acaricié el pelo dorado.Bueno, así que mi esclava sabe hablar después de todo.Justo entonces, Atrius, Demetri y dos de mis guardias de palacio entraron en la cocina. Los hombres que tenía detrás soltaron a la vez un sonoro suspiro de alivio cuando vieron a la esclava arrodillada a mis pies.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Gabrielle? ¿No te di órdenes concretas cuando te fuiste? —pregunté a la cabeza gacha.

—Perdóname, mi señora. —Gabrielle no dijo nada más, y se entendía por qué. Porque era una esclava inteligente... una mujer inteligente. Sabía que si se trataba de la palabra de Demetri contra la suya, ella perdería. Estaba en una situación en la que no podía ganar y seguramente le convenía más ser castigada que ganarse la enemistad de Demetri. Por suerte para Gabrielle, allí estaba Delia.

—Si este administrador de pacotilla que tienes escuchara tan bien como larga por esa boca, la muchacha no habría acabado en los cuartos de los esclavos para empezar. Sylla le dijo cuáles eran tus órdenes. Como siempre, él no ha hecho ni caso. —Los ojos de Delia se posaron en Demetri con un destello amenazador y tuve que morderme la mejilla por dentro para no echarme a reír al ver lo incómodo que estaba. Esta cocinera mía era tremenda, sin duda alguna—. ¿Tienes una esclava, Señora Conquistadora, o una mascota? —me preguntó Delia.

Gabrielle seguía arrodillada a mi lado y yo tenía la mano posada sobre su cabeza. Sonreí burlona a mi terca cocinera y miré a la joven atemorizada que estaba a mis pies.

—Gabrielle, ¿por qué no le dijiste tú misma a Demetri que eras mi esclava personal y que ya tenías órdenes mías?

Mi rabia se había disipado hacía tiempo, pero realmente quería oír la respuesta de Gabrielle.

—Pues... porque, mi señora... soy esclava —dijo lo más escuetamente posible.

No necesitaba decir más, esa simple declaración lo abarcaba todo.

—Levanta, Gabrielle —ordené. Se levantó y ocupó su lugar a mi derecha, un poco por detrás de mí, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, como de costumbre—. Gabrielle, esta mujer tan terca es Delia, nuestra cocinera. Delia, ésta es Gabrielle. —Las presenté como si no se conocieran, pero Delia me miró: lo sabía. Me sonrió porque sabía que yo había estado allí escuchando, y yo le sonreí a mi vez para decirle que sabía que ella lo sabía—. Y, Gabrielle, mira a este hombre de aquí —dije al tiempo que alargaba la mano y agarraba a Demetri del pelo, levantándole la cabeza a la fuerza—. Mira bien la cabeza de este hombre, Gabrielle, porque si alguna vez se atreve a hacer algo remotamente parecido a lo que ha pasado, verás esta misma cabeza cuando caiga rodando del tajo en el patio de palacio.

Aparté a Demetri de un empujón y él retrocedió lo más deprisa que pudo.

—Me parece que ya he tenido todas las emociones que estoy dispuesta a aguantar por una noche. Señores, os podéis retirar. Delia, ¿está ya mi cena?

—No tardará, Señora Conquistadora. Te la envío ahora mismo.

—Raciones dobles, Delia, me muero de hambre —repliqué, y me marché por donde había venido, esta vez con mi pequeña esclava rubia detrás.

Delia enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que yo nunca comía mucho. Lo cierto era que no tenía tanta hambre, pero quería empezar a asegurarme de que esta pequeña esclava tenía suficiente para comer. Por alguna razón, a ella le parecía importante y, según estaba descubriendo, si algo era importante para Gabrielle, no tardaba en ser importante para mí.

Capítulo 6: Largo viaje de la noche hacia el día

Caminamos por los pasillos y por primera vez, noté que en realidad no había tanto silencio en las partes del castillo que yo frecuentaba, sino que la gente parecía desaparecer cuando pasaba yo. Qué curioso, pero nunca me había dado cuenta.

Le di instrucciones a Gabrielle sobre dónde podía ir y dónde no. No quería que se acercara al cuartel de los soldados ni a los campos de entrenamiento a menos que yo estuviera allí para acompañarla. Intenté que no diera la impresión de que estaba presa: en cambio, le expliqué que lo que me preocupaba era su propio bienestar.

Me siguió por una escalera de piedra en curva hasta las habitaciones más alejadas de un extremo del castillo. Abrí la puerta de mi estudio y la sostuve para que entrara, cerrando la pesada puerta cuando pasó. Le expliqué que aquí era donde me encontraría casi siempre por la mañana temprano y por la noche, a veces incluso durante el día. Pasamos ante las estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo y que albergaban mi biblioteca de pergaminos privados. Muchos eran de mapas y estrategias bélicas de otras épocas, otros eran obras de teatro o historias que me resultaban entretenidas. Me había olvidado de la afición de mi esclava a las historias hasta que se detuvo y se quedó mirando los cientos de pergaminos colocados de lado en sus estuches de cuero.

—¿Dijiste que sabías leer, Gabrielle? —pregunté con una sonrisa divertida. La muchacha estaba boquiabierta y echaba hacia atrás el cuello para ver hasta el estante más alto.

—Sí, mi señora —replicó Gabrielle suavemente.

—Pues eres libre de leer mis pergaminos en tu tiempo libre. Mi única norma es que no los saques de esta habitación sin mi permiso. ¿Queda entendido?

—Sí, mi señora... muchísimas gracias. —Me miró y tuve la sensación de que por una mirada de adoración como la que me acababa de dirigir, yo estaría dispuesta a ceder en una serie de cosas con respecto a mi estilo de vida.

—Estos son mis aposentos privados, Gabrielle —dije, llevándola por otra puerta que había a un lado de mi estudio—. Cuando esté con mis consejeros o en una reunión en mi estudio y necesites hablar conmigo, esperarás en mi antecámara o en el dormitorio. Bajo ninguna circunstancia quiero que entres en el estudio mientras estoy reunida.

Intenté dejarlo lo más claro posible, sin expresar de verdad mi auténtica preocupación. Sabía cómo me podía poner, aunque solía ser ajena a mis estallidos temperamentales hasta que alguien me los señalaba.Estabaintentándolo, un poco más cada día, pero cuando me enfrentaba a los hombres y mujeres que dirigían mis ejércitos o me aconsejaban sobre la marcha del imperio, todavía podía ser un poco... ¿cuál es la sutil expresión que emplea Delia? Sí, un pocodifíciles el eufemismo que le gusta usar.

—Lo recordaré, mi señora —afirmó Gabrielle, por fin, agachando la cabeza bajo el peso de mi mirada. Tal vez me había quedado mirándola demasiado tiempo, pero creo que fue la primera vez que hablaba sin que yo tuviera que hacerle una pregunta primero.

—Muy bien —repliqué, y crucé mis habitaciones hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo del fondo. Justo enfrente de la puerta de mi dormitorio estaba la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de Gabrielle. Los criados me habían dicho ya que habían terminado y sólo estaban a la espera de mi aprobación. No tenía ni idea de lo que habían hecho en mi ausencia y no quería que Gabrielle se llevara una decepción. Qué idea tan rara, en verdad, preguntarme si a mi esclava le gustarían sus aposentos.Por los dioses, seguro que la chica ha dormido en las cuadras en alguna ocasión.Sacudí la cabeza y decidí que de todas formas iba a decir algo antes de entrar en la habitación—. Gabrielle, éstas van a ser tus habitaciones. Si... bueno, si no te gusta algo, dímelo... y me... bueno, lo arreglaremos, ¿vale?

—Por supuesto, mi señora.

Debo decir que yo misma me quedé un poco impresionada. El mensaje que había enviado por delante, cuando estábamos en Tesalia, era para Delia. Le pedía que preparara las habitaciones para alojar a una mujer. Me había tomado la palabra y estaba todo precioso. Esta puerta se abría a una salita de estar, algo más pequeña que mi estudio. Otra puerta daba al dormitorio.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver que Gabrielle estaba de nuevo boquiabierta, no mucho, pero tenía los labios entreabiertos lo suficiente para darle un aspecto irresistible. Dio vueltas y más vueltas y por fin se detuvo para mirarme.Dioses, ojalá consiguiera que sus ojos se posaran en los míos algo más que un segundo. Agacha la cabeza en cuanto me pilla mirándola.

—¿Estás segura, mi señora? —preguntó.

—¿Si estoy segura de qué, Gabrielle?

—¿Es aquí donde quieres que me aloje?

—¿Es que no te gusta? —Interpreté mal su reacción y, por supuesto, lo primero que hice, como siempre, fue ponerme a la defensiva.

—Oh, es precioso, mi señora, pero... me parece demasiado bonito para mí. —Esto último lo dijo en un tono muy apagado.

—A mí no —dije, casi para mí misma.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué había dicho esto en voz alta. Era una muchacha preciosa, pero a decir verdad, lo que acababa de decirle a Gabrielle era lo más cerca que había estado en mi vida de decirle a una mujer que era bella. Los cumplidos no eran precisamente lo mío, como casi todo el mundo sabía ya. Por mucho que lo intentara, de mis labios simplemente no salían palabras cariñosas. Hubo momentos a lo largo de mi vida en los que deseé decirle esta clase de cosas a una mujer, pero se me trababa la lengua y no sabía qué hacer. Ahora, a esta joven esclava que ya había hecho que me sintiera más humana que en toda mi vida quería decírselo, alabarla y piropearla. Tuve que reconocer que no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo puedes imitar algo que nunca te han enseñado?

—Ven, Gabrielle —dije roncamente—. Nuestra cena no tardará en llegar.

Había hecho llamar a Gabrielle hacía un rato y estaba segura de que ahora estaba esperando pacientemente en mi dormitorio. Parecía haber una enorme cantidad de trabajo pendiente y en cuanto decía "sólo un pergamino más", surgía otro que me llamaba la atención.

Ya me había bañado y estaba sentada ante mi escritorio con mi bata larga, tomando notas y organizando un horario para oír peticiones, para dos días después. Mi mente no paraba de regresar a la pequeña rubia que estaba segura de que esperaba en la otra habitación. Estaba adquiriendo una costumbre poco habitual. No había tenido relaciones sexuales durante casi una estación entera y sólo esporádicamente en las dos estaciones anteriores, pero desde que había tomado a Gabrielle como esclava, disfrutaba de su talento todas las noches. Era una extraña necesidad la que me impulsaba, pero el placer que esta mujer le daba a mi cuerpo era algo que realmente nunca había experimentado hasta entonces. Me daba cuenta de que estaba empezando a tener una adicción, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Renuncié a concentrarme en las palabras que tenía delante, me levanté y apagué las velas. Abrí sin hacer ruido la puerta que había entre mi estudio y mi dormitorio. El silencio hizo que me preguntara si Gabrielle se había quedado dormida esperándome, pero conociendo a mi joven esclava, me parecía poco probable.

La encontré de pie ante la ventana, con las facciones iluminadas por la luna, que creaba un resplandor etéreo a su alrededor. Estaba arrebatadora y pensé que nunca había visto nada tan magnífico. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé parada en la puerta, pero ella no me oyó entrar. Su rostro estaba relajado, igual que cuando dormía. Cuando sabía que yo estaba allí, cuando estaba cualquier persona, en realidad, se ponía nerviosa y en su rostro aparecía una ligera tensión.

Se volvió un poco y me vio por el rabillo del ojo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de arrodillarse ante mí, la detuve.

—No. Quédate ahí, tal y como estás.

Apagué la única lámpara que estaba encendida, dejando las dos velas que ardían en la mesilla de noche.

—Date la vuelta, Gabrielle, de cara a la ventana —ordené, y ella volvió a su anterior posición.

Me acerqué a ella por detrás y me detuve cuando todavía estaba a un palmo de distancia. Pasé los brazos a su alrededor y desaté el nudo que llevaba a la cintura y le cerraba la bata y luego aparté la suave seda de sus hombros, revelando la piel aún más suave de su cuerpo. La velas vacilaban en la penumbra y las llamas parecían lamer los planos de su espalda. La analogía me dio el deseo de pasar mi propia lengua siguiendo el camino de esas llamas cobrizas y, por supuesto, como era lo que deseaba, eso hice exactamente.

El sabor de su piel era algo por lo que estaba desarrollando un ansia clarísima. Empecé por sus hombros y alimenté mi necesidad de ella con mis labios y mi lengua, dejando que sólo la punta de mis dedos rozara la piel satinada, teñida de un oscuro color broncíneo por la llama de las velas. Fui bajando hasta el final y por fin me quité mi propia bata y dejé que mi piel desnuda se deslizara sobre la de ella al volver a subir. Pasé hacia delante las manos que tenía abiertas sobre la parte de detrás de sus muslos y tiré de sus caderas para pegar nuestros cuerpos con más firmeza.

Sentía cómo mis propios pechos se deslizaban por la piel de su espalda y cómo las duras puntas de carne se iban poniendo cada vez más sensibles a medida que aumentaba mi excitación. Subí las manos por la parte delantera de su cuerpo y me detuve para cubrir ambos pechos con las palmas de mis manos. Esta pequeña mujer no era inmune al placer físico, como noté por la forma en que su carne se contrajo y se puso más dura, y los pezones se estrecharon y se alargaron aún más cuando los froté con las manos trazando lentos círculos. No emitía el menor sonido y a esto también me estaba acostumbrando, aunque seguía fastidiándome bastante. No tenía duda de que algún día lo superaríamos. Agarré sus pezones entre dos dedos y apreté, tirando suavemente al mismo tiempo. A mis oídos no llegó ningún gemido lánguido, pero Gabrielle echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en mi hombro.

Suponía que no se trataba tanto de que mi preciosa esclava no sintiera placer alguno tras todos esos años en que su cuerpo había sido usado y, con toda probabilidad, maltratado. Suponía que podía deberse a que nadie le habíadadonunca placer a ella. Los amos que poseen esclavas corporales sólo se preocupan de satisfacer sus propias necesidades, sus propios deseos. Si les interesara dar placer a otra persona, tomarían una amante, no se comprarían una esclava. ¿Quién se iba a interesar por llevar a una esclava al orgasmo, por mostrarle a una esclava el tierno cariño necesario para darle sensaciones de satisfacción y contento?

Sonreí sobre la piel de su cuello al bajar la cabeza y besar la cálida carne, que me metí en la boca y chupé hasta que sentí que la sangre palpitaba más deprisa en ese punto. Sí, ¿a quién le parecería excitante dar placer a una esclava, salvo a una guerrera vieja y gastada?

Junté mis labios con los de la esclava, que había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, como aparente invitación. Me dejé llevar por el fuego de mi excitación, hasta que noté que Gabrielle correspondía a mis besos. Agarré la mano que ella mantenía a un lado y la subí hasta mi nuca, animándola a tocarme allí. Cuando le solté la mano y la dejé para buscar las curvas de su carne, noté que sus uñas pasaban por mi pelo, subían por mi cuero cabelludo y volvían a bajar para tocarme la oreja provocativamente con el dedo índice.

Por los dioses, ¿cómo podía saber la mujer el modo en que eso me iba a afectar? Gemí en voz alta al tiempo que se me ponía la carne de gallina en los brazos. Era casi sobrenatural, la forma en que sabía qué cosas me iban a dar placer y cuándo.

Usé ambas manos para explorar su cuerpo por delante, deteniéndome en los puntos que hacían coger aire bruscamente a mi joven esclava o que la animaban a pegarse a mí para prolongar la sensación. Me aparté de su boca de mala gana, pues quería saborear más partes de esa piel que tenía bajo las manos. Mientras mis dedos bajaban, trazando dibujos imaginarios sobre su vientre, saqué la lengua para deslizarla por sus hombros y luego por la línea tensa de su cuello. Mi lengua se puso a jugar con un lóbulo justo cuando mis dedos se deslizaron por la mata dorada de rizos para acariciar los húmedos pliegues interiores. Noté que Gabrielle tomaba aliento con fuerza, pero tardó largos segundos en soltarlo.

—Dioses, qué húmeda estás —le susurré al oído, moviendo los dedos de ambas manos en su humedad. Como siempre, no permitió que ni un solo ruido escapara de sus labios, pero noté el pequeño movimiento espasmódico que hizo, intentando, sin lograrlo, controlar el escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando me vinieron las palabras. No era bardo, distaba mucho de ser poeta, pero jamás en toda mi vida había sido consciente de las cosas que estaba a punto de confesar, y mucho menos de decir en voz alta.

—¿Tú sabes lo preciosa que eres para mí, Gabrielle? —pregunté, dándole besitos por el borde externo de la oreja—. ¿Tú sabes la sensación tan gozosa que me produce tu cuerpo pegado al mío? —Recalqué esta última pregunta frotando mi propio centro húmedo contra la carne lisa de su trasero.

Una vez más, alargué la lengua para saborear la sal de su piel.

—Dioses, qué bien sabes. Necesito saber si sabes así de bien por todas partes.

Mientras seguía haciendo círculos alrededor de su clítoris hinchado con los dedos de una mano, me llevé la otra mano a los labios y me lamí la esencia de la muchacha que cubría los dedos que habían estado jugando en ella segundos antes. Cerré los ojos al saborear esa sustancia como la ambrosía, pero con todo logré oír el minúsculo jadeo sofocado que no pudo contener. Le eché la barbilla hacia atrás y besé la cabeza ladeada una y otra vez, segura de que era una de las pocas veces en que había sido besada por alguien cuyos labios estaban pintados con su sabor. Ella respondía muy bien a la situación, pero cuando me agarró del pelo y pegó mi boca a la suya con más fuerza, chupándome la lengua mientras exploraba la dulzura de su propia boca, este gesto de fuerza me llevó a preguntarme quién estaba intentando seducir a quién.

No me atrevía a penetrarla. Aunque no había cosa que deseara más que sentir cómo se contraía sobre mis dedos con el orgasmo, me pregunté si ella obtendría tanto placer de un acto para el que habían usado su cuerpo una y otra vez. Sé que a la gente le parecería una auténtica locura pararse a reflexionar sobre la mejor manera de dar placer a una esclava, pero yo era tan poco capaz de explicarlo como de evitarlo. Decidí ver si conseguía que fuese mi esclava quien decidiera.

Reanudé la táctica de tocar esos pliegues empapados con las dos manos. Cuando mis dedos se movieron para concentrarse en esa zona de carne tan sensible, noté que sus caderas se echaban hacia delante para acercarse a mis manos. Recompensé el movimiento de la muchacha jugueteando con su entrada y apretándole más el clítoris con el pulgar. Puesto que tenía permiso para mostrarse tan osada, Gabrielle echó las manos hacia atrás y las deslizó por mis muslos, hasta estrujarme la carne de las nalgas. Un gemido absolutamente carnal se escapó de mi garganta y me froté contra ella con más fuerza.

—Enséñame, Gabrielle. Enséñame dónde quieres sentirme —le susurré al oído.

Sus uñas recorrieron mi trasero y volví a gemir. Por los dioses, la mujer me tenía chorreante con unas pocas caricias. Repetí mi petición verbal y moví el pulgar sobre su clítoris, al tiempo que hacía lo mismo con la lengua en su oreja. Ella echó las manos hacia delante y las deslizó por mis antebrazos hasta llegar a mis muñecas.

—Oh, sí, eso es... vamos, Gabrielle... enséñame qué hace falta para darte gusto —murmuré, sin saber si podría olvidarme de mi propia excitación hasta poder convencer a la chica de que revelara sus deseos.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en eso, Gabrielle bajó una mano hasta que sus dedos se entremezclaron con los míos en esa abundante humedad. Rodeó con los dedos los que yo tenía justo fuera de su entrada y los empujó más hondo. Compensé el silencio de Gabrielle gimiendo yo misma de placer y penetrándola del todo.

Metí dos dedos hasta el fondo, los saqué y volví a meter tres. Entonces me puse a repetir el movimiento, notando que sus caderas se movían siguiendo el ritmo constante que marcaba mi mano.

—Oh, eso es. ¿Es esto lo que querías, Gabrielle? ¿Mmm, que te folle, de esta forma?

En el pasado, parte de mi juego de poder siempre había consistido en darle a una mujer justo lo que sabía que deseaba y hacer que lo reconociera en voz alta. Me excitaba oírlas suplicar pidiendo algo que yo ya sabía que quería darles. Por alguna razón, no tuve el valor de hacerle eso a la mujer que había recibido tan poco placer en su vida.

Cuando Gabrielle respondió asintiendo, para mí fue como si acabara de aullar la respuesta a los cielos.

No tardó mucho, pero yo no tenía prisa. La penetré una y otra vez con la mano derecha, mientras deslizaba los dedos de la izquierda por ese clítoris tan hinchado. Como siempre, el cuerpo de Gabrielle me dijo más que sus expresiones orales. Me aferró la muñeca con fuerza y noté que su cuerpo se ponía rígido y que sus músculos internos apretaban y soltaban mis dedos, metidos hasta el fondo en su interior. Noté que un chorro de líquido cálido me cubría la mano, justo cuando dio la impresión de que se le vencían las rodillas. Le rodeé la cintura con un brazo y saqué con cuidado los dedos de su interior.

—Tranquila, te tengo —susurré, besándola ligeramente en la oreja.

La sostuve así hasta que noté que mi propio deseo aumentaba con insistencia y exigía más atención. Tiré de ella hasta la cama y me senté en el borde. Cuando di la vuelta a mi esclava, vi que todavía tenía la cara arrebolada, y a mí empezaba a encantarme la expresión de gozosa confusión que mis atenciones le habían causado. Se puso de rodillas, sentándose sobre los talones, sabiendo que yo iba a permitirle que me tocara con las manos. Las pasó por la parte superior de mis muslos, masajeándome los músculos con los dedos. Cuando me pasó las uñas por la parte interna de las piernas, bajando hasta las rodillas, perdí el control.

—Oh, sí. Tócame, Gabrielle. —No era una orden, sino más bien un susurro de súplica, y creo que las dos lo sabíamos.

—¿Dónde te gustaría que te tocara, mi señora? —preguntó a su vez y vi ese destello de poder de dormitorio que asomaba a sus ojos, pero me sentí absolutamente incapaz de hacer nada al respecto.

—En cualquier parte. —Me apoyé hacia atrás sobre las dos manos al tiempo que ella se incorporaba sobre las rodillas. Cuando sus labios se acercaron para capturar los míos, oí el rápido latido de mi corazón—. En todas partes —logré decir, y entonces sus labios cubrieron los míos.

Me eché más hacia atrás, sobre los codos, y gocé simplemente de la sensación de su pequeño cuerpo cuando se echó encima del mío y sus besos se volvieron voraces, siguiendo premeditadamente mis deseos. Movió los labios por mi mandíbula y cuando su lengua se introdujo en mi oreja, dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás y entregué todo mi ser a la joven que estaba entre mis piernas.

Me pasó la lengua por los hombros y el pecho trazando dibujos sin sentido. Me mordisqueó ligeramente la piel con los dientes, haciéndome gruñir de placer y sorpresa con cada mordisquito. Cuando esos labios rodearon un pezón oscuro muy excitado, cada tirón de piel que daba esa boca cálida e incitante bajaba directo hasta situarse entre mis piernas.

Yo ya estaba gimiendo sin parar cuando bajó por mi vientre lamiéndolo, mientras sus manos me apretaban los muslos rítmicamente. Depositó numerosos besos en el triangulo oscuro de vello y sin más preámbulos, hundió la cara en mi coño.

—¡Dioses! —exclamé, alzando ya las caderas con fuerza para pegarme a la lengua que me lamía el centro—. Oh, Gabrielle —gemí, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza para colocarla justo donde la quería.

Los ruidos que hacía al comerme no aplacaban en absoluto el fuego que rugía en mi vientre. Notó el aumento de mi humedad y los rápidos estremecimientos de mis músculos. Alzó los dedos para penetrarme y yo le aparté la mano.

—No... sólo la lengua. Síííí... oh, dioses... eso es. —Me entregué a la exquisita caricia, dejando que me llevara hasta mi destino.

Cuando por fin arqueé la espalda y grité, un orgasmo se fundió con otro cuando me metió la lengua dentro lo más hondo que pudo. Me estremecí y gemí largo rato y poco a poco regresé a la realidad gracias a las delicadas caricias de su lengua mientras recogía los jugos creados por mi excitación.

Pareció transcurrir mucho tiempo mientras me calmaba, tumbada con los ojos cerrados, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad, antes de que me diera cuenta de que Gabrielle ya no me tocaba. Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba de rodillas, esperando a que le diera otra orden o le dijera que se retirara. Hasta ella sabía la impresión que causaría si pasaba la noche en mi cama aquí en el castillo. No era la reina, aunque ocupaba los aposentos de la reina. Era una esclava, y aunque a mí era probable que se me olvidara ese hecho, a ella no.

—¿Puedo hacer algo más para complacerte, mi señora? —preguntó.

Dejé caer la cabeza sobre la cama y levanté los brazos para taparme los ojos.

—No, Gabrielle... gracias. Puedes retirarte.

Se marchó sin decir nada más y yo me quedé allí tumbada, despierta hasta que las velas se consumieron solas, dejándome en una oscuridad que coincidía con mi humor. Tardé un tiempo en darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo no se iba a rendir a Morfeo y me levanté para trabajar en mi estudio.

Tendría que haber podido escapar a los dominios de Morfeo, maravillosamente saciada tras una velada de pasión con mi habilidosa esclava corporal, pero el sueño seguía esquivándome. Por motivos que ni comprendía ni quería reconocer, no iba a poder dormirme fácilmente. Leí algunos pergaminos a la luz de la vela, pues hacía tiempo que no leía por puro placer. Me vestí y recorrí los pasillos en sombras de palacio y hasta salí a pasear por los campos de hierba húmeda.

No sé explicar qué fue lo que me impulsó a hacer lo que hice a continuación, sólo que en algún momento, cuando faltaban pocas marcas para el amanecer, me di cuenta a regañadientes, o reconocí, cuál era la causa de mi insomnio. ¿Acaso no lo había sabido desde el principio? Sólo que era demasiado terca para admitirlo. Era como cuando se tiene dolor de muelas o se recibe una herida leve en el campo de entrenamiento. Si no haces caso, es posible que los síntomas desaparezcan. Si lo reconoces, aunque sólo sea ante ti misma, te ves obligada a acudir al sanador y ocuparte de ello. Ojalá hubiera un sanador que pudiera librarme del dolor que ahora sufría. Ojalá hubiera una hierba o un elixir que pudiera mezclar para aliviar este dolor nuevo, que me pesaba como una piedra en el pecho.

Ella era la causa de mi incapacidad para dormir, pero no tenía sentido mentirme a mí misma. Me había acostumbrado de tal manera a dormir con Gabrielle que era evidente que echaba de menos tener a la muchacha en mi cama. Sabía que me estaba acostumbrando a ella, pero jamás pensé que su pérdida me fuera a afectar de esta manera.

De modo que me encontraba en una situación que me producía una sensación reconfortante y embarazosa a partes iguales. Estaba mirándola desde el rincón oscuro de su habitación. Llevaba ya más de una marca allí de pie, inmóvil, mirándola. Debía de estar agotada cuando volvió a su propia cama. No se había puesto una camisa, como si se hubiera dejado caer sobre el colchón y se hubiera tapado sin más con la sábana. Contemplé la pequeña figura, que yacía allí en silencio, con una expresión de paz en el rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo tranquilo y regular y sentí que me inundaba una extraña sensación de contento.

Gabrielle, por decreto de las Parcas, notó la presencia de otra persona en su habitación y se despertó con cara de sobresalto. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, vi que se inclinaba y encendía la vela que estaba junto a su cama. Retrocedí más entre las sombras, observando en silencio. Cuando su expresión pasó de la desorientación adormilada al miedo, no tuve valor de seguir escondiéndome. Avancé un paso, dejando que la luz de la llama vacilante anunciara mi presencia.

—Mi señora —exclamó, empezando a levantarse—. ¿En qué te puedo servir?

—Tranquila, Gabrielle —dije, acercándome a la cama—. No te necesito de esa forma —la apacigüé.

El silencio tenso se alargó mientras yo me quedaba allí plantada sin saber qué hacer, preguntándome si debía explicar por qué estaba allí, aunque en algún lugar de mi cerebro esa vocecita me decía que, a fin de cuentas, yo era la Señora Conquistadora y que por qué Tártaro tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. Como siempre, Gabrielle ya iba un paso por delante de mí.

—¿Estás preocupada, mi señora? —preguntó la suave voz de Gabrielle.

Dioses, no sabía cómo contestar a esa pregunta. Estaba muy preocupada, pero ¿podía confesarlo? ¿Estaría abriendo las puertas y dándole a esta pequeña esclava cierto poder sobre mí si conocía mi debilidad, sobre todo si esa debilidad resultaba ser ella? ¿Pensaría Gabrielle que me estaba comportando como una necia, o peor aún, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Quería hablar con ella. Cómo lo deseaba. Qué arrogancia la mía considerar una debilidad el cariño por alguien. El temblor de mis rodillas era la prueba de lo contrario y empecé a preguntarme si incluso yo tenía la fuerza suficiente para expresar mis necesidades y mis temores.

Avancé y me senté a los pies de la cama, justo enfrente, pero sin mirarla.

—Yo... yo... —Carraspeé y lo intenté de nuevo—. A veces... cuando estoy sola de noche... o sea, contigo aquí y yo allí... a veces desearía que fuera distinto —dije torpemente.

No sabía si comprendía lo que intentaba decir. Por Hades, ni siquiera yo sabía qué intentaba decir. No tenía práctica con estas cosas y maldije mi incapacidad para sentir algo por alguien durante tantas estaciones. Mi capacidad como guerrera despiadada podía haberme llevado a conquistar buena parte del mundo conocido, pero me había incapacitado para construir algo a lo que mereciera la pena aferrarse. La suave voz de Gabrielle me distrajo de mis autorrecriminaciones y en sus palabras había una fuerza tranquila que me resultó extraña, viniendo de ella.

—Hay ocasiones, mi señora, en las que lo único que hace falta para reconfortar el alma de una persona es el sonido del corazón de otra, latiendo al unísono.

Esta profundísima declaración de mi joven esclava no debería haberme sorprendido. Ya tendría que saber que Gabrielle no era sino imprevisible, pero su honda comprensión de mi situación hizo que la viera de otra manera. Cuando no me moví ni hice intento alguno de hablar, continuó.

—Es posible que yo sea una compañía muy indigna, mi señora, pero tal vez... tal vez si te echas aquí, Morfeo te llame.

Cuando me miró y yo me volví para ver su cara, la miré a esos ojos que nunca conseguían encontrarse del todo con los míos y creo que las dos supimos que era en su compañía donde yo quería estar en cualquier caso. Sin quitarme la ropa, fui a tumbarme en la gran cama, pero me di cuenta de que todavía llevaba las botas, mojadas y embarradas por haber paseado fuera. Se trataba demiesclava ymicama, y no debería importarme dónde ponía las botas sucias, pero no me parecía que comportarme así para dejar algo claro mereciera la pena con Gabrielle. Para el mundo exterior, éramos ama y esclava, pero en la intimidad de nuestras habitaciones, cada día se iban desdibujando más las líneas.

Me quité las botas mojadas y me eché encima de las sábanas. Gabrielle se apartó la sábana del cuerpo, pues sabía que la conducta adecuada para una esclava era no taparse en mi presencia. Parecía que últimamente estaba haciendo muchas cosas sin comprender por qué, pero cuando cogí el borde de la sábana y tiré de ella para tapar a Gabrielle, supe perfectamente por qué lo hacía. Si quería que esta muchacha de carácter sumiso empezara a respetarse a sí misma, tenía que tratarla con respeto. En este caso, sentía que estaba intentando ofrecerme consuelo y amistad, a mí, a su ama, a alguien a quien en realidad sólo tenía que tolerar con la boca cerrada. Si ella era capaz de ofrecerme esta rama de olivo, yo intentaría aceptarla graciosamente como lo que era.

—Ponte de lado, Gabrielle, de espaldas a mí —dije, consciente de que no era ni una orden ni una petición, sino algo intermedio.

Se puso de lado y la tapé más con la sábana, arropándola bien. Luego le pasé el brazo por la cintura y noté que se acomodaba contra mi pecho. El calor que despedía me resultaba muy relajante.

—Buenas noches, Gabrielle.

—Buenas noches, mi señora.

Tardé escasos instantes en quedarme dormida y cuando a la mañana siguiente no me desperté hasta que los rayos del sol se me metieron en los ojos, supe que esa noche las cosas iban a cambiar. Al Hades con la decencia, las costumbres y cualquier otro protocolo de siempre que pudiera cargarme. Ya no me importaba la impresión que pudiera causar a otros. Me daba igual lo que pensara o dijera la gente de tal situación. Esta muchachaibaa compartir mi cama esta noche y todas las noches a partir de entonces hasta que yo decidiera lo contrario.

Desafié en silencio a todo el que pusiera en duda mi cordura para que me transmitiera su preocupación... a la cara.

Capítulo 7: Ver el mundo en un grano de arena

—Buenos días, Gabrielle —le dije a mi joven esclava cuando entró en mi dormitorio.

—Buenos días, mi señora —replicó con esa voz tan suave que tenía.

Acababa de vestirme y me estaba poniendo las botas cuando Gabrielle entró en la habitación. Las dos nos sentamos a la mesa de madera donde yo comía. Sylla ya había dejado en la mesa fruta y bollos variados, junto con unas porciones de pescado ahumado cortado en finas lonchas. Como siempre, Gabrielle estaba sentada a la mesa frente a mí con la cabeza gacha y las manos en el regazo.

Comer juntas siempre era una aventura. Era evidente que a mi joven esclava le habían negado los alimentos en algún momento de su vida, como castigo. Parecía muy acostumbrada a no comer durante largos períodos de tiempo y a consumir luego todo lo que podía, para aguantar. De vez en cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y siempre parecía pillarla metiéndose algo en el bolsillo de la falda para más tarde. Esta mañana suspiré por dentro al ver cómo se metía una manzana en ese bolsillo. Sólo podía morderme la lengua e insistir continuamente en que no le hacía falta guardarse alimentos.

Cuando me levanté de la mesa, crucé la habitación hasta donde tenía la espada, encima de un baúl a los pies de mi cama. Me la ceñí a la cintura y el acto me resultó extraño. Era curioso, pero durante todos los años que llevaba gobernando y viviendo en este palacio, siempre había llevado una sola espada, pero me seguía resultando extraño no llevar dos espadas al cinto, como cuando combatía. Había pasado tantas estaciones como guerrera, con dos espadas en las manos, que ya se había convertido en parte de mí.

Deseché el recuerdo y volví a la mesa. Gabrielle se me quedó mirando cuando me detuve y me agaché sobre una rodilla ante ella. Mi estatura resultaba amenazadora y no tenía el menor deseo de hacer valer mi superioridad sobre mi esclava. Le cogí las manos entre las mías y me regodeé en la suavidad de su piel contra la mía.

—¿Gabrielle? —Me callé y ella levantó la vista, sin mirarme totalmente a los ojos. No sabía por dónde empezar, porque no quería asustarla—. Gabrielle, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije sobre el tema de la comida en mi casa?

—Sí, mi señora... perdóname, yo...

—Sshh, tranquila, no estoy enfadada. —Metí la mano en el bolsillo de su falda y saqué la manzana que había metido allí. Bajó los ojos con aire culpable—. Quiero que intentes recordar una cosa... mírame, Gabrielle —añadí suavemente. Volvió a alzar la cabeza, y me di cuenta de que me estaba acostumbrando a esa forma en que sus ojos evitaban mirar directamente a los míos—. Mientras haya comida en mi mesa, pequeña, no pasarás hambre. —La palabra cariñosa se escapó fácilmente de mi lengua y no hice el menor intento de retirarla, pues parecía adecuada para mi menuda y preciosa esclava—. Gabrielle, ¿te he mentido alguna vez desde que estás a mi servicio?

—No, mi señora.

—Y no lo voy a hacer, y menos con este tema. Ahora... —Volví a meter la manzana en el escondrijo de su falda—. Si quieres esto porque en algún momento te pueda apetecer matar el gusanillo o incluso porque deseas visitar las cuadras y darle una golosina a Tenorio, me parece muy bien. Pero jamás temas que te vaya a negar los alimentos como castigo. ¿Me crees? —pregunté por fin, sabiendo que le costaría responder a eso.

—Yo... —No sabía cómo responder verazmente—. Lo intentaré, mi señora.

—Entonces eso es todo lo que podemos pedir, ¿no? —Le sonreí y, aunque no era algo que hiciera habitualmente, pareció calmar un poco su desazón. Pensé que sonreír en presencia de Gabrielle me resultaba cada vez más fácil y me pregunté si acabaría siendo algo tan natural que ni me daría cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo—. Hoy tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos en los muelles y me apetece ir caminando, Gabrielle. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Así tendrás oportunidad de visitar la ciudad —le dije, levantándome del suelo.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho, mi señora.

Salimos de palacio, mi esclava y yo, y no debería haber temido que Gabrielle pudiera encontrar aquí a alguien a quien entregar su afecto. Los cotilleos se habían propagado como un incendio forestal y en palacio todo el mundo sabía ya no sólo quién era esta pequeña rubia, sino también lo que significaba para mí. Nadie posaba el ojo siquiera en la muchacha, al menos mientras yo estaba a su lado, y desde luego, nadie hablaba con ella. Por Hades, el pueblo de Corinto apenas me hacía a mí el menor caso, salvo para bajar la cabeza e inclinarse con respetuosa sumisión.

Pero eso hizo que me diera bastante pena de Gabrielle, al pensar que en esto había consistido su vida durante largo tiempo. Como le había oído contar a Delia, una esclava corporal llevaba una vida solitaria en la casa de su amo. Se la maldecía por el mal humor del amo y, hasta en los buenos momentos, nadie se arriesgaba a que lo pillaran hablando con ella. Incluso sólo por amistad, una mirada fortuita podía provocar los celos de un amo enojadizo y posesivo, como yo. No digocomo era yo antes, pues al tratarse de Gabrielle, me temo que podía volver a caer en esos ataques de desconfianza feroz y talante controlador que me consumían en mi juventud.

Me sentía obligada a tranquilizar a Gabrielle de alguna forma, a asegurarle que no le cortaría la cabeza si la veía hablando con alguien en la calle. ¿Pero lo sentía de verdad? No había adoptado milagrosamente el corazón de una mística a causa de mis crecientes sentimientos por mi pequeña esclava. Seguía sin saber qué decirle a la mujer, pero sentía unanecesidad, ésa era la máxima exactitud a la que podía llegar para describirlo. Era una necesidad de expresar ciertas emociones que tenía relacionadas con Gabrielle. No tardé en llenarme de frustración mientras salíamos por las puertas de palacio. Me pregunté si Delia se reíría de mi apuro, si acudía a ella para que me ayudara. Sin embargo, no era totalmente incapaz de expresarme, de modo que decidí lanzarme sin más.

—Estás... mm, estás muy bien hoy, Gabrielle... muy guapa —comenté, y capté la sorpresa en sus ojos.

—Gracias, mi señora. Me alegro de agradarte —contestó como era de prever.

Desde luego, no era una mentira ni una exageración. Gabrielle, con el pelo dorado que le caía por los esbeltos hombros mientras el sol de la mañana temprana se filtraba a través de los mechones que se agitaban alrededor de su cara, estaba absolutamente preciosa. Ni me di cuenta de que me había detenido hasta que los ojos de Gabrielle se alzaron y se posaron por un instante en los míos.

—Muy guapa, ya lo creo. —Le di un golpecito en la barbilla con dos dedos y me vi recompensada con algo que se parecía muchísimo a una sonrisa—. Espera. —Ladeé la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, sonriendo a mi vez—. ¿Eso que veo es una sonrisa... de mi Gabrielle? —Lo cual hizo que su especie de sonrisa aumentara. No pude evitar echarme a reír suavemente al tiempo que me volvía y echábamos a andar de nuevo.

La guardia de palacio nos iba siguiendo y los dioses sabrán qué pensaron de nuestra conversación. Recuerdo una época en que la guardia caminaba por delante de mí, aterrorizando a cualquiera que fuera tan necio de cruzarse en mi camino. Ahora notaba, en lugar de ver, su presencia poco llamativa.

Gabrielle parecía muy poco habituada al gentío y el bullicio de una ciudad como Corinto. Advertí que empezaba a seguirme bien pegada a mis talones mientras caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad, rumbo a los muelles. Hoy tenía que tratar unos asuntos con el capitán de mi flota. Según dos de mis consejeros más cercanos, el hombre traficaba con esclavas como una de sus actividades extracurriculares. Yo quería algo más que rumores y cotilleos y lo cierto era que, si este hombre estaba secuestrando a jovencitas de Corinto para venderlas en el norte como esclavas, quería mostrarle personalmente lo que opinaba al respecto.

Cuando pasamos junto a los presos que se dirigían a sus juicios o a oír su sentencia, muchos me llamaron pidiendo clemencia. Apenas recordaba la época en que pasaba a su lado, totalmente incapaz de oír sus gritos suplicando piedad. En las últimas estaciones, me había llegado a ser muy difícil no hacer caso de sus súplicas. Ahora, al mirar sus rostros, veía algo que afectaba a una parte de mí que había estado adormecida durante gran parte de mi vida.

Pasamos a su lado y los miré, encadenados o atados, a la espera de que mis carros los llevaran a las grandes mazmorras de palacio. Un niño, de no más de ocho o nueve veranos de edad, se quedó mirándome bastante impasible cuando pasé junto a él. También miró a Gabrielle, y en la inteligente mirada esmeralda de ésta vi arder el brillo de la compasión. El niño tenía las manos encadenadas por delante, con las muñecas sujetas con unos grilletes que resultaban ridículamente inmensos para sus manitas. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, aceptando con calma el destino del que podría haber escapado fácilmente. Yo había conocido asesinos así de jóvenes, de modo que no me sorprendió mucho que un niño de esa edad fuera a prisión.

Al pasar capté sin dificultad el movimiento de la mano de Gabrielle cuando se sacó la manzana del bolsillo y se la puso en las manitas al sorprendido niño. Al principio, pensé en no darle importancia y pasar por alto lo que había hecho mi esclava, pero lo que acababa de hacer Gabrielle era muy poco propio de ella. Para que se arriesgara a sufrir un castigo, sus motivos para darle comida al niño, lo cual era un delito desde cualquier punto de vista, debían de ser muy importantes para ella. Quería... no, necesitaba saber más sobre este mundo donde existía mi esclava. Por ello, me detuve y cuando lo hice, Gabrielle se detuvo también.

—¿Gabrielle? —pregunté, sin volverme hacia ella, pues sabía que estaría allí.

—¿Sí, mi señora? —contestó suavemente. Creo que en el momento en que me detuve, supo que la había pillado.

—¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer, Gabrielle? —pregunté con tono tranquilo.

—Por favor, perdóname, mi señora, yo... —empezó, y me volví y le puse dos dedos sobre los labios para hacerla callar.

—Gabrielle, todavía no te he culpado ni acusado siquiera de nada. Sólo te he preguntado qué has hecho.

Bajó la cabeza.

—Le he dado al niño la manzana que tenía en el bolsillo —contestó obedientemente.

—Ya. ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Gabrielle?

—Parecía... parecía tener hambre, mi señora.

—¿Te das cuenta, pequeña, de que es un delito darles algo a los presos, incluso comida?

—Sí, mi señora —contestó de nuevo y esta vez casi no oí su respuesta.

—Y, sabiendo que serías castigada, ¿de todos modos le has dado comida al niño? —pregunté.

Cuando Gabrielle asintió con la cabeza y respondió oralmente de modo afirmativo, le pregunté por qué quería hacer tal sacrificio. Su respuesta hizo que me olvidara por completo de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, en mi palacio, en mi ciudad, en todo mi país. Fue como si hubiera un grano de arena a mis pies y en él existiera otro mundo, igual que el nuestro. Que había subsistido, ahí a mis pies, todo este tiempo.

—No es más que un niño, mi señora. Ningún niño merece pasar hambre —contestó.

Cualquiera que pensara que Gabrielle era estúpida, evidentemente no la conocía en absoluto. A mí su percepción del mundo me parecía profunda, estimulante y teñida de una compasión que, debía reconocer, no comprendía del todo. Esta última declaración no fue ninguna excepción.

Me volví y regresé donde estaban apiñados los presos. Me planté ante el niño y cuando le pregunté cómo se llamaba, él me miró aterrorizado. Ahora iba a recibir mi segunda lección del día, esta vez sobre cómo me veían otras personas. Noté una mano en el brazo y cuando me volví, vi a mi pequeña esclava esperando a que le diera permiso para hablar. La miré enarcando una ceja y ella comprendió lo que le decía sin palabras. Se puso de puntillas y yo me agaché para acercarme más a ella. Me habló en voz baja al oído.

—Mi señora, creo... creo que tal vez eres muy parecida a tu semental, Tenorio. —Se apresuró a continuar cuando la miré totalmente confusa—. Para las personas de estatura mucho menor, puedes resultar algo... imponente, y por ello... bueno, amenazadora.

Esta joven no dejaba de asombrarme. Se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una de mis consejeras más acertadas y de más confianza. Capté la indirecta y me volví de nuevo hacia el niño, agachándome sobre una rodilla hasta que mi cabeza quedó a la altura de la suya.

—¿Tienes nombre, niño? —pregunté de nuevo.

—P-Petra, Señora Conquistadora —dijo el niño en respuesta a mi pregunta.

—¿Por qué llevas cadenas de preso, Petra?

—Me pillaron robando comida, Señora Conquistadora.

—Parece que la comida es el tema del día. —Miré risueña a Gabrielle y ella agachó la cabeza—. Bueno, Petra... ¿por qué necesita robar comida un niño de tu edad? ¿Acaso tus padres no te dan suficiente de comer?

—No era para mí, Señora Conquistadora, era para mi madre y mis dos hermanas. Mi padre era soldado del ejército de la Señora Conquistadora, pero lo mataron en la batalla de Queronea. Mi madre está enferma y no puede trabajar y mis hermanas pequeñas necesitan comer. Lo siento, Señora Conquistadora —dijo el niño, conteniendo el llanto valientemente—. No sabía qué más hacer. Intenté alistarme en el ejército de la Señora Conquistadora, para ganar dinero para comer, pero los soldados se rieron de mí.

Intenté no mostrar emoción alguna mientras el niño contaba su historia. Parecía tan melodramática que no sabía si me estaba engañando o no.

—¿Dónde vives, niño?

Cuando el niño se volvió para señalar las puertas de palacio, me quedé desconcertada.

—¿Vives dentro de los muros de palacio? ¿Para quién trabaja tu madre? —pregunté y entonces me quedé aún más confusa.

—Pues... trabaja para ti, Señora Conquistadora —replicó, mirándome como si acabara de decirle que las ovejas podían volar.

Ahora no sólo estaba confusa, sino además enfadada. Cuando mi país disfrutaba de tanta prosperidad, ¿de verdad había niños dentro de los muros de mi propio palacio que pasaban hambre?

—¡Carcelero! —grité, y el hombre apareció a mi lado al instante—. Quítale las cadenas a este niño —ordené.

Una vez libre, le hice un gesto al chiquillo con la mano.

—Enséñame dónde vives, niño —dije, y de repente, todos seguimos a Petra de vuelta a las puertas de palacio.

Sabía que las casitas como de pueblo que se levantaban en apretadas filas en el extremo sur de las puertas de palacio eran pequeñas y estaban atestadas. Sin embargo, no estaba en absoluto preparada para las condiciones intolerables que descubrí al entrar en la casa del niño. Era evidente que alguien había intentado crear un espacio vivible dentro de los confines de la pequeña estancia. Los pocos muebles que había estaban muy limpios, pero las ratas que corrían por el interior de las paredes pasaban de una casa a otra, propagando la porquería y la enfermedad por todas partes.

Me sentía insegura y fuera de mi elemento, plantada en medio de la pequeña estancia. Mi estatura era un claro peligro, pues mi cabeza casi rozaba el techo. Petra me llevó hasta un pequeño camastro donde yacía una mujer delgada, llena de dolores y con fiebre. Me arrodillé para mirar a la mujer y aunque probablemente sólo tenía un resfriado, podría ser mortal si no recibía los cuidados y la alimentación adecuados. Yo me consideraba bastante ducha en materias de curación, pero de eso ya habían pasado muchas estaciones. Me había hecho más experta en el tratamiento de heridas de combate que de enfermedades, de modo que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, al sentirme así de impotente. Acudí a Gabrielle.

—¿Gabrielle? —Me volví y al parecer, por el tono inseguro de mi voz y la expresión de mis ojos, mi joven esclava no necesitó saber más.

Entrando en acción, Gabrielle le dio instrucciones a Petra para que trajera un cubo de agua fresca potable, no del pozo que usaban las otras casas, sino del que estaba más cerca de las puertas. Cuando el niño volvió corriendo, yo estaba plantada en un rincón observando mientras Gabrielle pedía las cosas que iba a necesitar. Cogió una pluma y un pergamino de uno de mis mensajeros e hizo una lista con letra cuidadosa y precisa. El mensajero miraba maravillado a mi joven esclava. No creo que hubiera visto nunca a una que supiera escribir.

Gabrielle me miró.

—Mi señora, necesitaremos dinares para comprar algunas de estas hierbas y comida.

Asentí y salí de la casa, advirtiendo que habíamos llamado la atención de la gente. Estoy segura de que los habitantes de las casas vecinas creían que estaba pasando algo milagroso, dado que yo estaba allí. Agarré a uno de mis guardias y lo arrastré al interior de la casa, colocándolo de un empujón delante de Gabrielle.

Debo decir que era pasmoso de ver y si hubiera estado menos redimida, le habría cortado la cabeza a la muchacha por su osadía y su presunción. Gabrielle daba órdenes a la gente como... bueno, ¡como si fuera yo! Miró al guardia que tenía delante.

—¿Sabes leer? —preguntó.

Si cualquier otra esclava le hubiera hecho esa pregunta, habría sido tratada con desprecio o víctima de una paliza. Mis guardias de palacio eran unos engreídos, dado el puesto que ocupaban en palacio, así que habría sido típico de ellos. Sin embargo, este día estábamos todos demasiado atónitos ante la forma de actuar de la pequeña esclava para dudar de ella. El tono de autoridad de Gabrielle al hacerse con el control de la situación los tenía a todos descolocados, incluso a mí.

El guardia asintió tontamente y luego dijo:

—Sí, señorita.

—Lleva esta lista al mercado y al boticario y regresa inmediatamente con las compras —le ordenó.

El guardia cogió la lista y cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta para cumplir sus órdenes, cayó en la cuenta, horrorizado, de quién era la persona de quien estaba aceptando dichas órdenes. Se volvió rápidamente hacia mí y vi que el joven se había puesto mortalmente pálido.

—¡Sí, ve, ve! —Lo despedí agitando la mano, tratando de dar la impresión de que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que hacía Gabrielle. En realidad, no me enteraba de nada.

Gabrielle puso dos grandes teteras al fuego para calentar agua y entonces me di cuenta de que debía intervenir. Me sentía un poco inútil, así que por qué no mejorar la situación humillándome un poco, ¿verdad?

—Mm... Gabrielle... ¿qué...? —Bajé la voz para que nadie de los que estaban fuera me oyera—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Sólo pude rezar a Atenea para no sonar tan patética como me parecía a mí misma.

—¿Quieres...? —Se calló como si se estuviera replanteando la pregunta—. ¿Quieres llevarte a los niños fuera? —preguntó tímidamente, esperando mi rugido, estoy segura.

Enarqué una ceja al máximo. Bajé la mirada y a mis pies vi a dos niñas, que parecían contemplar la cumbre de una montaña. Ninguna de las dos me llegaba más arriba de las rodillas y una me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Me rodeó la pierna con los brazos y pegó la mejilla a mi extremidad cubierta por el pantalón. Me quedé paralizada.

—¿Yo? —dije débilmente. Si no fuera porque sabía que no era posible, habría jurado que Gabrielle sonrió justo antes de volverse hacia el fuego.

Cuando se volvió hacia mí una vez más, se acercó y me dijo por lo bajo:

—Tengo que lavarla y quitarle las sábanas y la ropa sucia, mi señora. Los niños no deberían ver eso.

Esperó con calma mi decisión y yo hasta pensé en agarrar a uno de los guardias de palacio y obligarlo a hacer de niñera. Dos cosas me lo impidieron. En primer lugar, nunca en toda mi vida le había pedido a un soldado que hiciera algo que yo misma no quisiera o no pudiera hacer. En segundo lugar, estaba esa niña diminuta que seguía estrechamente abrazada a mi pierna. Me resultaba asombroso que una cosa tan pequeña pudiera asustarme de tal modo. Me miraba como nunca me había mirado nadie hasta ahora. No sabía, no tenía una idea preconcebida de quién era yo o de lo que era capaz de hacer, no conocía las cosas espantosas que constituían mi pasado. Me encontraba contemplando de nuevo ese grano de arena y veía un mundo totalmente nuevo.

Suspiré y dirigí a Gabrielle mi mejor sonrisa burlona. Me agaché y cogí en brazos a la niña más grande. No me hizo falta coger a la otra. Se enrolló alrededor de mi pierna y cuando intenté andar, fue como si tuviera la pierna inmovilizada. Me dirigí cojeando hacia la puerta con mis protegidas.

—Vamos, niño —llamé a Petra, al salir cojeando por la puerta.

Mi única esperanza era que ninguno de mis oficiales pasara por allí. Si alguien como Atrius me veía en esta situación, tendría que atravesarlo de parte a parte. Detesto perder buenos soldados de esa forma.

Capítulo 8: Conquistadora... guerrera... ¿niñera?

Supe que estaba muy próxima a la senilidad cuando me di cuenta de que el parloteo de una niña que no tenía ni cinco veranos de edad me resultaba entretenido. Me quedé sentada en un banco mientras las dos niñas se subían y se bajaban de mi regazo, hasta que empezaron a pelearse para ver cuál de ellas se sentaba en tan preciado lugar. Las levanté a las dos a la vez y me coloqué a cada una encima de un muslo. Parecieron conformes con la decisión y la mayor se puso a hablar.

Fue entonces cuando empecé a mirar a mi alrededor, con impaciencia, debo confesar, en busca de Gabrielle. La niña pequeña, de tal vez tres veranos de edad, eligió ese momento para apoyarse en mi pecho. Sentí una acometida de algo parecido al pánico cuando se acurrucó contra mí, bostezó y se quedó dormida sin más. Ahora no me podía mover. La niña mayor seguía parloteando sobre el azul del cielo, la muñequita de trapo que tenía en las manos y mi largo pelo oscuro. Como he dicho, supe que estaba perdiendo la cabeza porque, en algún momento, me recosté contra la pared externa de la casa y me quedé escuchando fascinada sus divagaciones.

—Puedo... puedo ocuparme yo de ellas, Señora Conquistadora —balbuceó Petra nervioso, al ver a sus hermanas tan cómodamente instaladas encima de mí.

Sabía lo que sentía el niño. Era miedo, de mí y de lo que era. Sus hermanas eran demasiado pequeñas para saberlo y me mostraban una adoración incondicional. Este niño, sin embargo, me conocía, y la mera idea hizo que parte de mí quisiera agachar la cabeza avergonzada. Creo que sobre todo tenía miedo de que perdiera los estribos con las niñas. A saber cuándo me había visto perder los estribos, si vivía en palacio. ¿Cómo podía decirle que yo sentía más terror ante estas dulces cositas del que podrían llegar a sentir ellas hacia mí?

—Déjalas, Petra —respondí y le hice un gesto para que se sentara a mi lado en el banco—. Quiero que me cuentes unas cosas sobre cómo se vive aquí, niño.

Quería averiguar qué era lo que ocurría de verdad en este lugar y por qué se daban unas condiciones de vida tan intolerables dentro de los muros de mi palacio. Sabía que no obtendría mejores respuestas que las de alguien que vivía aquí y que además parecía bastante honrado. Cierto, había robado comida, pero creo que en este caso el fin justificaba los medios. Había intentado trabajar para traer un sueldo a la familia, pero los soldados lo habían rechazado. Sabía que un niño como Petra sabría muchas cosas sobre el lugar donde vivía. Los niños suelen tener las orejas grandes, aunque la gente no les preste mucha atención. Quería nombres, y me daba la impresión de que Petra los conocía todos.

Yo miraba al niño mientras hablaba y, a lo largo de la conversación, sus ojos no paraban de posarse en la empuñadura de mi espada. La cabeza de león plateada con sus ojos de zafiro despedía rayos de luz cuando el sol se reflejaba en el metal. Había encargado que me hicieran esta empuñadura cuando juré cambiar mis costumbres. Desde entonces habían pasado cinco estaciones. Vale, progresaba despacio, pero la cabeza de león de la empuñadura de mi espada era un recordatorio silencioso para mí.

Era un recordatorio de una época en que pensé que podía ser a la vez guerrera y administradora de justicia. Empezó cuando Cortese atacó mi pueblo, cuando huí de mi hogar llena de culpa al pensar que era responsable de la muerte de mi queridísimo hermano. Me convertí en guerrera con un único ideal: defender a mi país de todo aquel que pretendiera robarlo. Persas, romanos, galos... todos ellos lamentaron el intento. Les hice lamentar haber puesto pie en suelo griego. Fue entonces cuando me gané el título que me otorgó el pueblo: la Leona de Anfípolis.

No sé por qué eligieron ese título. ¿Por mi fiero orgullo, por el valor que demostraba, por mi energía implacable como guerrera? Fue en la época anterior a mi decisión de echarme a la mar, antes de César, antes de Chin, antes de convertirme en una mujer llena de ansia de poder y venganza. César... me reí por dentro. Estaba muerto y enterrado, asesinado por su propio Senado hacía ya diez estaciones. De modo que adopté el símbolo del león, para recordarme lo que había sido... y lo que aspiraba a ser de nuevo.

Al cabo de un rato pensé que ya había obtenido suficiente información del niño. Ya sospechaba quién se había dedicado a robar el dinero que pertenecía a esta pobre comunidad de trabajadores. Cuando Petra confirmó inocentemente mis sospechas, sentí que parte de la antigua Xena volvía a bullir en mi sangre.

—¡Guardia! —grité a uno de los guardias de palacio que seguían allí cerca—. Ve a palacio y tráeme a mi sanador, Kuros, al capitán Atrius y al constructor jefe. Tráelos de inmediato —le bufé al guardia.

Respiré hondo dos veces para intentar acallar a la bestia que hoy día mantenía encerrada dentro. Me preocupaba e incluso me asustaba un poquito que el monstruo pudiera alzarse tan fácilmente, después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para mantener al demonio a raya. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y noté el calor de mi propia sangre que empezaba a arder. Esta vez no era la sed de sangre, sino una justa indignación, lo que azuzaba a la bestia. Me quedé ahí sentada, con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que robar dinero en mi casa podía suponerle la muerte al culpable. Robarmidinero... podía suponerle la crucifixión.

—¿Mi señora?

La suave voz de Gabrielle me hizo volver la cabeza y abrir los ojos de golpe. Cuando centré mi atención sobre ella, vi que mi pequeña esclava se encogía de miedo. Sabía perfectamente qué cara se me ponía cuando la bestia se movía tan cerca de la superficie, como se lo estaba permitiendo ahora. Lo sabía porque la había visto miles de veces, reflejada en los rostros de los hombres justo antes de arrebatarles la vida. En ese instante, en lo que duraba apenas un latido del corazón, antes de que mi mirada se suavizara y mis iris pasaran del frío gélido al cálido azul, Gabrielle vio a la bestia que se agitaba bajo la superficie.

—Tranquila —dije, ofreciéndole la mano.

No quería que Gabrielle viera al monstruo. Ya era bastante que supiera lo que había hecho en aquellos días del pasado. No quería que ahora lo viera en míjamás.Eso me parecía muy importante y aún no sabía por qué. Qué necedad, ¿no? Que una mujer que había pasado la mitad de su vida como esclava, que se dedicaba exclusivamente a dar placer a su amo, fuera una inocente. Podía ser experta en su especialidad, pero en la muchacha había una vulnerabilidad indefinida y yo no quería ser quien la destrozara.

Gabrielle posó su mano en la mía y gocé unos instantes de la sensación. El alboroto que se oía en la calle lateral me avisó de que ya llegaban los hombres que había mandado buscar.

—Gabrielle, llévate dentro a las niñas —dije, levantándome y depositando a la niña más pequeña en brazos de mi esclava. La niña mayor se despertó sobresaltada y Gabrielle la cogió de la mano para llevársela.

—Petra —llamó Gabrielle.

—No. Deja al niño —dije, concentrándome en los hombres que venían hacia nosotras.

—¿Mi señora?

Capté el tono asustado en la voz inquisitiva de Gabrielle y me volví y le sonreí rápidamente.

—Tranquila, pequeña, ahora ve —dije, rozándole la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

Desapareció en el interior de la pequeña choza y me quedé ahí quieta un momento, contemplando la puerta por la que había entrado. Tenía que hacer algo por esta preciosa esclava mía, algo para demostrarle lo mucho que empezaba a significar para mí.

—Señora Conquistadora —dijo Atrius, sacándome de mis reflexiones.

—Capitán... tenemos aquí un problema que quiero resolver. —No me hacía falta expresarlo de otro modo. Atrius llevaba conmigo el tiempo suficiente para reconocer el tono de mi voz que acompañaba a esta orden—. Kuros, ahí dentro hay una mujer. —Señalé la choza—. Necesita cuidados médicos. Gab... mi esclava la ha estado atendiendo, pero hay que trasladarla a palacio para que pueda recibir atención adecuada.

—Por supuesto, Señora Conquistadora —dijo el hombrecillo y entró corriendo en la casa. Kuros estaba entregado a sus artes curativas y supe que la mujer prosperaría a su cuidado.

—Sagoris, —hice un gesto a mi constructor jefe para que se acercara—, quiero que recorras toda esta hilera de casas, si es que se pueden llamar así, y que luego vuelvas. En ese tiempo quiero que te hagas una idea en la cabeza de cómo vamos a reparar o reconstruir este desastre —ordené.

—S-sí, Señora Conquistadora —balbuceó el hombre ya mayor, sacando una pluma y un pequeño pergamino de la bolsa que llevaba al cinto. Echó a andar, asomándose a las puertas y anotando cosas en su pergamino.

Atrius parecía risueño, pero nunca me sentía obligada a llamarle la atención a mi compañero de batallas con respecto a esas expresiones. No me miraba así para dárselas de soberbio: por el contrario, me parecía que esas expresiones aplaudían la forma en que había cambiado a lo largo de las estaciones. Atrius era un terror como guerrero y me sentía a gusto teniéndolo a mi lado en combate, pero tenía una personalidad amable que era el opuesto absoluto en cuanto salía del campo de batalla. A menudo me preguntaba cómo lo hacía, pero eso siempre explicaba las miradas risueñas que me dirigía.

—El niño necesita trabajo —dije simplemente—. ¿Tenemos sitio para uno más en el pabellón de mensajeros?

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora. Yo mismo me encargo de ello. —Atrius posó la mirada en el niño con una de esas sonrisas divertidas.

El pabellón de mensajeros no era en realidad más que una pequeña sala dentro del palacio donde los pajes y los mensajeros pasaban el día. Su única tarea era llevar y entregar mensajes de cualquier persona, desde la cocinera hasta yo misma. Empleábamos niños para esta tarea porque eran veloces y pequeños y podían colarse entre las piernas de la gente, de ser necesario, para llegar a su destino rápidamente. Eso dejaba libres a los soldados y guardias para dedicarse a las tareas para las que estaban entrenados, que no era hacer de recaderos.

—¿Vas a trabajar esforzadamente al servicio de la Conquistadora, niño? —le preguntó Atrius a Petra.

—Sí, capitán —contestó Petra, y apenas pude contenerme al ver la cara de Atrius. El niño había oído la forma que tenía Atrius de dirigirse a mí y estaba imitando al soldado.

Le pregunté a Petra quién era su padre y, al oír el nombre, miré a Atrius. Mi capitán se encogió levemente de hombros ante el nombre y tuve que confesarme a mí misma que rara vez me tomaba la molestia de aprenderme los nombres de los soldados que entraban en combate conmigo o por mí. Me puse detrás del niño, que parecía tener la esperanza de que reconociéramos el nombre de su padre.

—El padre de Petra cayó en Queronea —afirmé.

A Atrius se le nublaron los ojos y asintió. Ésa había sido una batalla encarnizada, mucho más que muchas de las que había librado a lo largo de los años. Hacía poco que me había enterado de que estaban levantando una estatua de mármol de un león en el sitio, dominando el túmulo de los muertos macedonios.

—Pues tu padre fue, efectivamente, un valiente soldado —le dijo Atrius al niño—. Quédate conmigo, niño, te enseñaré dónde tienes que ir.

Entonces miré risueña a mi capitán, con la misma clase de expresión con que me miraba él a mí en las últimas estaciones. La expresión que decía: "Nos debemos de estar ablandando". Un niño necesita a un padre, eso sin duda, y no se me ocurría mejor mentor para Petra que Atrius.

—Petra, voy a hacer que trasladen a tu madre y a tus hermanas a palacio. Atrius te enseñará dónde están cuando termine de indicarte tus deberes. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora —contestó el niño, y me mordí la mejilla para no sonreír—. Pues que así sea, Atrius —ordené. Mi capitán se inclinó levemente y se dio la vuelta y Petra lo imitó y luego siguió al capitán.

Cuando ya se habían alejado un poco, Petra volvió corriendo hasta mí.

—¿Te has olvidado de algo, niño?

—De esto, Señora Conquistadora —replicó Petra. Me entregó la manzana que le había dado Gabrielle, colocándola sobre mi palma abierta—. Por favor, Señora Conquistadora. Dale las gracias a tu reina.

El niño se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad y me quedé contemplando la fruta que tenía en la mano. Sin embargo, estaba pensando en realidad en lo que había dicho.Mi reina, había dicho, refiriéndose a Gabrielle. Me pregunté si se llevaría una desilusión si supiera que sólo era mi esclava. ¡Sólo mi esclava! No tardaría nada en descubrir lo absolutamente ridícula que era esa idea.

Sagoris regresó por fin, meneando la cabeza. Me dio la curiosa sensación de que la noticia no iba a ser buena.

—Señora Conquistadora, estas estructuras no sólo no son seguras, sino que, ¡por los dioses, no puedo creer que haya seres humanos viviendo en ellas! Las condiciones son espantosas. Sólo hay una manera de solucionarlo, pero me temo que no te va a gustar mi idea —me dijo el anciano.

—Tenemos que demolerlas y empezar de nuevo —contesté, con los brazos en jarras, mirando a mi alrededor.

Sagoris se quedó mirándome. Advertí la sorpresa en su rostro por el rabillo del ojo y luego oí la incredulidad de su tono.

—S-sí, Señora Conquistadora, efectivamente.

—¿Quién era responsable de los fondos del tesoro cuando se construyeron estos edificios? —pregunté, bastante segura de la respuesta.

—Fue hace casi diez estaciones, Señora Conquistadora... Creo que... sí, era tu administrador, Demetri.

Otro clavo para tu ataúd, Demetri.

—Sagoris, ¿qué problemas prevés para la reconstrucción? —le pregunté al constructor.

—Pues la gente tendría que alojarse en otra parte. Supongo que durante las cinco o seis lunas que se tardaría en realizar la obra, podrían vivir en tiendas en los campos de entrenamiento. Hay muchos jóvenes dispuestos a ganarse unos dinares trabajando en la construcción, así que no creo que la tarea vaya a ser imposible en absoluto.

—Me alegro de oírte decir eso, Sagoris. Tenemos que arrasar esta abominación y reconstruir. No quiero que se reconstruya con esos mismos materiales de pésima calidad y quiero que cada casa tenga dos habitaciones. Te recompensaré con cien talentos de plata cuando esté terminado —le dije al sorprendido hombre.

—Gracias, Señora Conquistadora —contestó el hombre entusiasmado.

—Una cosa más, Sagoris —le dije al hombre canoso—. Dile al capitán Atrius que aloje a los soldados en las tiendas. El cuartel se puede limpiar para que lo usen los habitantes de esta aldea. No quiero que las mujeres y los niños vivan en tiendas. Además, a mis soldados se les paga para que sufran —dije con una sonrisa guasona y el anciano se echó a reír conmigo. Hoy lo había sorprendido. Me empezaba a entrar una curiosa sensación de satisfacción al poder hacerle eso a la gente.

Justo en ese momento, Kuros y Gabrielle salieron de la casucha y Kuros me explicó rápidamente que, aunque la mujer no estaba mortalmente enferma, las condiciones del lugar iban a impedirle recuperar la salud. Le dije que deseaba que la trasladaran a palacio y dejé a mi sanador a cargo de organizar unas habitaciones. Le dije que le pidiera a Delia que lo ayudara con cualquier otra cosa.

El hombrecillo se alejó para hacer los preparativos necesarios y Gabrielle se quedó en silencio a mi lado.

—Me han dicho que te dé esto. —Puse la manzana en su pequeña mano—. Gabrielle —dije titubeando—, quiero que sepas que estoy muy contenta contigo. La forma en que has actuado hoy me indica que hay más en ti, pequeña mía, de lo que parece a simple vista. Eso me gusta —alabé a la joven.

Gabrielle agachó la cabeza, pero no antes de que yo viera de nuevo un amago de esa especie de sonrisa. De repente, me acordé de lo que tenía intención de hacer cuando empezó el día. Sólo que ahora sospechaba que el comandante de mi flota podía no ser el único dedicado a esos trapicheos. Para averiguarlo, tendría que convertirme en la antigua Conquistadora. Tendría que comportarme como si aún fuese una mujer cuyos apetitos sexuales se colmaban con la violencia y las perversiones lascivas. No tenía el menor deseo de que Gabrielle me viera así. Podría decirle que era un truco y estaba segura de que lo entendería, pero algo en mi interior, una vocecita, me rogaba que no obligara a la muchacha a verme de ese modo. Actuar de esa forma, con mi Gabrielle tan cerca, tan disponible... digamos tan sólo que todavía no estaba tan redimida y que eso era lo que más miedo me daba.

—Gabrielle, voy a continuar sola hasta los muelles. No creo que estés segura si vienes conmigo. Tengo que ocuparme de una persona y, bueno, podría haber problemas.

Al oír la palabra problemas, Gabrielle alzó la cabeza de golpe y arrugó la frente con aire preocupado.

—¿Estarás bien, mi señora?

Esa pequeña pregunta me dejó sin habla. Ciertamente, Gabrielle había tenido conmigo muchos detalles amables desde que había entrado a mi servicio. Eran detallitos en los que una esclava rara vez pensaba, pero esta muestra de preocupación e interés parecía espontánea y absolutamente genuina.

—¿Preocupada por mí, pequeña? —le tomé el pelo a la joven.

—E-es que... mi señora, es que... —balbuceó Gabrielle, agachando la cabeza.

Esto era muy impropio de las típicas respuestas de mi esclava. Gabrielle solía tener una respuesta para todo, una respuesta paciente, meditada y, a veces, profunda. Ahora estaba sonrojada, no como la experimentada esclava corporal que era, sino como una colegiala virginal. No pude contener la carcajada que se me escapó.

Cuando levantó de nuevo la mirada, su expresión era de alivio, supongo que a causa de mi risa. Me acerqué más a ella, imponiéndome sobre su pequeña figura.

—Gabrielle, ¿de veras crees que no puedo cuidar de mí misma? —le susurré.

—No. Por supuesto que no, mi señora —contestó inmediatamente.

Me eché a reír otra vez y pensé que últimamente lo hacía mucho.

—¿Dónde te gustaría ir, Gabrielle? —Le hice un gesto a uno de los guardias, el que antes había ido a buscar las cosas que necesitaba Gabrielle—. Puedes ir donde desees, pero el guardia se queda contigo. ¿Comprendido?

—Sí, mi señora. Creo... creo que me gustaría ir a las cuadras a darle una golosina a Tenorio —dijo, mostrándome la manzana, de nuevo con esa semi sonrisa de medio lado.

Le sonreí a mi vez y estoy segura de que mi guardia pensó que parecía una idiota. Por supuesto, como deseaba conservar todas sus extremidades pegadas al cuerpo, no dijo nada.

Le arrebaté velozmente la manzana de la mano a la sorprendida muchacha y la lancé por el aire un par de veces. Gabrielle hizo entonces algo que detuvo mis movimientos en seco, por no decir mis procesos mentales. Se echó a reír. No fue una carcajada larga ni muy sonora, pero fue como música para mis oídos y como un bálsamo para mi alma. Fue la cosa más refrescante que había oído en mi vida y las dos nos quedamos quietas mirándonos. Bueno, yo miré a Gabrielle y ella me correspondió con esa actitud nerviosa en la que intentaba pero no lograba mirarme directamente a los ojos. Las dos sabíamos que, de alguna forma, por insignificante que fuera, habíamos cruzado una raya trazada en la arena. En realidad, la sensación era que la habíamos borrado y habíamos trazado una nueva.

Gabrielle agachó de nuevo la cabeza y por la expresión extraña de sus ojos, creo que tal vez ella misma se preguntaba por qué se sentía así. Di instrucciones al guardia que iba a acompañar a Gabrielle y él se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos.Chico listo, pensé, porque parecía como si nos quisiera dar cierta intimidad. Dejé la manzana de nuevo en las manos de mi esclava y me incliné hacia ella, bajando la voz para que sólo ella me oyera.

—A Tenorio le gustará la golosina. Tiene los mismos gustos que su dueña —dije.

Gabrielle contestó de una forma que sólo se podría describir como coqueta. ¡Por los dioses, si no fuera porque no me parecía posible, habría jurado que mi joven esclava estaba tonteando conmigo!

—¿Y cuáles son, mi señora?

Echó la cabeza a un lado y yo tuve cuidado de susurrarle la respuesta al oído.

—Las manzanas maduras... y las rubias menudas.

Agachó aún más la cabeza, pero vi la sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.

—¿Otra sonrisa para mí, Gabrielle? —pregunté al tiempo que me empezaba a alejar de ella—. Soy sin duda una Conquistadora afortunada.

Capítulo 9: Los que el soborno aceptan, por el soborno mueren

—¿Dónde está el capitán de mi flota? —le pregunté al joven marinero de guardia.

—Se aloja en elHybris, Señora Conquistadora. ¿Envío a buscarlo?

—No, ya voy yo —contesté.

Antes de trasladarme al final del muelle donde estaba amarrado el barco más grande de la flota, elHybris, llamé a uno de los guardias de palacio para que acudiera a mi lado. Era Nicos y me alegré de ello. No sólo era un hombre inteligente, sino que además me era leal. Con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, eso era esencial.

Nicos sólo tenía un brazo, pero usaba una espada corta con el que le quedaba mejor que la mayoría. Tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarse, no de la pérdida del brazo, sino, cuando regresamos de la guerra, una vez se dio cuenta de que iba a vivir. Un soldado con un solo brazo, bueno... Durante una estación entera se sumió en un estupor alcohólico para olvidar hasta que mandé que me lo trajeran a palacio. Detesto la pérdida de talento y de vida que acarrea la bebida a tantos hombres y muy en especial a éste, que había luchado con astucia y valor en el campo de batalla. Desde entonces, servía en la guardia de palacio.

—Busca a Atrius o a su lugarteniente y diles que traigan dos escuadrones de hombres a los muelles sin llamar la atención. ¿Comprendido?

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora. —Nicos salió disparado y eso me hizo sonreír. Ya no era un jovencito, pero estoy segura de que mis palabras le habían indicado que hoy podíamos entrar en acción. Dada la clase de soldado que era, estoy segura de que no quería perderse nada.

Subí a bordo delHybrisy me quedé un momento en cubierta, sintiendo la brisa y prácticamente saboreando el salitre del aire. Echaba de menos navegar, pero me di cuenta de que, a medida que envejecía, había empezado a decir lo mismo de muchas cosas. Cuántas cosas había dado por supuestas a lo largo de los años: había sido fácil olvidar lo que me daba auténtico placer. Respiré hondo por última vez y al soltar el aire de los pulmones, me permití convertirme en una mujer que aborrecía. Me transformé en la Xena arrogante y soberbia que estaba acostumbrada a vencer a los hombres en su propio terreno, por el simple hecho de que estaba convencida de que era mejor... más lista. Me aparté la melena oscura de la cara y me dirigí al camarote del capitán.

—¿Quién Hades pega esos golpes en mi puerta? —oí vociferar al hombre iracundo al otro lado de la gruesa puerta de madera. Seguí aporreando con la empuñadura de mi puñal—. ¡Por los dioses! ¡¿Quién intenta acabar muerto metiendo tal estruendo en mi barco?! —gritó cuando abrió la puerta, y se quedó paralizado en el sitio al verme llenando el umbral.

—¿No quieres decirmibarco, Callius? —dije despacio.

Sentí cierta satisfacción al ver la cara de sorpresa del capitán. Entré en el gran camarote y me acomodé en una gran silla de madera, recostándome y echando una pierna por el brazo de la silla con aire informal. Se trataba evidentemente de la silla del capitán, que era la razón de que me diera tanto placer apoderarme de ella. No vi a la chica hasta que recorrí la estancia con la mirada. Cuando levanté la vista de nuevo y me fijé en los pantalones mal cerrados del capitán, adiviné lo que había interrumpido.

La muchacha era joven, tal vez de catorce o quince veranos. No tenía cicatrices, pero sí que lucía un ojo morado y el golpe parecía bastante reciente. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda con una tira fina de cuero gastado y estaba desnuda y arrodillada en el suelo de madera.

—¿He interrumpido? —dije con aire lascivo.

Me quedé escuchando sus fanfarronadas un momento, pero la joven arrodillada, con las muñecas atadas en una postura de sumisión total, se apoderó de mi atención. Por un instante, me imaginé a Gabrielle sirviéndome así y tuve que respirar hondo para disipar el repentino deseo que se apoderó de mí. Dioses, sabía que iba a ser difícil hacer este papel, pero no tenía ni idea de lo fácil que podía ser recaer, desear combinar las sensaciones de control y poder con el sexo.

—Merece la pena, Señora Conquistadora. Tal vez... —Hizo una pausa, como para calibrar si debía continuar o no—. Tal vez te gustaría probarla.

—¿Tan buena es? —Separé un poco las piernas y me pregunté si sería capaz de detenerme, si me metía aún más en este papel.

—Hace unas cosas con esa lengua como para hacer llorar a un hombre adulto —contestó.

Se estaba acercando a donde yo estaba sentada y olí la mezcla de alcohol y sudor rancio que lo envolvía. Me di cuenta de que quería ver bien si decidía dejar que la chica me diera placer. En estaciones pasadas, el sexo en público nunca me había molestado: de hecho, tener público me excitaba aún más. Lo fulminé con la mirada y retrocedió unos pasos sin que le dijera una palabra.

Posé el pie en el suelo.

—Ven aquí, chica —ordené, dándome cuenta de que esta actuación estaba peligrosamente cerca de convertirse en realidad.

Se arrastró lo mejor que pudo hasta mí y la agarré por la nuca y tiré de ella hasta que quedó de rodillas entre mis piernas abiertas. Casi... Me faltaba tan poco para abrirme los pantalones y tirar de ella hacia mí que me asusté. En un instante, en un pequeño segundo, vi el rostro de Gabrielle en esta chica. Sólo que esta vez no vi a mi joven esclava a punto de ser seducida por mí, sino a Gabrielle, golpeada y maltratada, a punto de ser violada por alguien como era yo o era yo antes...Se me quedaron las manos frías y noté que mis labios se echaban hacia atrás formando una línea apretada. Por el rabillo del ojo, advertí que Callius estaba mirando. Le parecería extraño si ahora no seguía adelante con esto. Alargué la mano, agarré a la chica del pelo y le eché la cabeza hacia atrás de un tirón hasta que le pude ver la cara. Hice que el maltrato pareciera peor de lo que era para la chica en realidad.

Me agaché acercándome a ella.

—¿Se la estabas mamando antes de que yo llegara? —quise saber.

La chica se puso colorada como un tomate hasta las raíces del pelo. Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, y sentí una oleada tras otra de ira al ver la humillación de la joven. La aparté de un empujón.

—Pues el último sitio donde quiero que pongas tu lengua es dentro de mí —respondí ásperamente—. Date la vuelta —ordené.

Se volvió con cierta dificultad hasta que me dio la espalda. Volví a sacarme el puñal del cinto.

—Agáchate —dije despacio.

Me mordí el labio por dentro hasta que sentí sangre en la boca para acallar la llamada de la bestia en mi interior. Estaba suelta, justo bajo la superficie, y apenas me quedaba suficiente voluntad propia para controlarla. Callius se lamió los labios y observó, preparándose, estaba segura, para ver un buen espectáculo. Capté su mirada lasciva y juré que si se tocaba, le clavaría el puñal en el pecho en ese mismo instante.

Me incliné hasta pegar casi los labios a la oreja de la joven.

—Si quieres seguir viviendo y escapar de esta escoria, será mejor que hagas lo que yo te diga,cuandote lo diga. Si sales corriendo, te juro que te mato yo misma. Asiente con la cabeza si me comprendes —susurré.

La aterrorizada chica asintió con la cabeza, y bajé rápidamente el puñal, cortando limpiamente la correa de cuero.

La levanté bruscamente y la tiré a una silla. Se quedó allí acurrucada, abrazándose a sí misma. Volviéndome hacia Callius, le guiñé un ojo.

—Me distrae demasiado cuando está desnuda —sonreí.

Callius sonrió a su vez, algo nervioso.

—Sí, creo que es muy adecuada, Callius.

—¿Señora Conquistadora? —contestó totalmente confuso.

—Adecuada para mí. Estaba buscando una jovencita y me he enterado de que tú eres la persona a la que hay que acudir. Quiero una que no haya sido esclava antes, pero no me gustan nada cuando todavía tienen ganas de luchar —dije, mirando a la chica de arriba abajo.

—Pero... yo... —farfulló Callius, incapaz de idear un motivo para oponerse a mí que no le fuera a acarrear la muerte—. Pero... ésta ya está domada —lloriqueó por fin.

—Perfecto, aunque quería una virgen y un poco más joven. Debo de haberlo entendido mal. Me dijo Demetri que tú podrías proporcionarme algo así. Ya sabes... no una esclava... tal vez... la hija de un noble —dije titubeando, fingiendo que buscaba algo absolutamente ilegal, incluso en mi reino—. Así que supongo que me quedaré con ésta. —Hice ademán de levantarme de la silla.

—¡Espera! —Estaba pensando a toda velocidad, y éste era justamente el apuro en que yo quería meterlo. Había sido pura suerte que esta chica estuviera aquí, esperando para formar parte de mi plan. Callius sopesaba los pros y los contras de renunciar a una valiosa esclava corporal ya adiestrada o de reconocer sus actividades ilegales como tratante de esclavas. Decidió jugársela y apostar por mi libido—. ¿Cómo de joven? —preguntó.

Le dirigí la sonrisa más carnal que me fue posible.

—Tan joven que me podrían arrestar... si el país entero no fuera mío —añadí.

—En el almacén del muelle. Tengo justo lo que deseas, Señora Conquistadora.

Su sonrisa y su aire de excesiva confianza me asqueaban, y me debatí entre destriparlo en ese momento o vomitar encima de su suelo limpio. Me levanté rápidamente, con una necesidad desesperada de aire fresco.

—Por aquí, Señora Conquistadora. —Se apartó para dejarme pasar, pero le hice un gesto para que se pusiera en cabeza. Callius era la última persona que quería tener a la espalda sin protección. Me aseguré de que tenía el puñal al alcance de la mano, sujeto al cinto, y cuando me volví para cerrar la puerta, miré a la chica llevándome un dedo a los labios y ella asintió.

La mayoría de las chicas mostraban las consecuencias de haber sufrido palizas, pero a algunas todavía les quedaban fuerzas para llorar. Cuando una niña de pelo dorado me miró, con una mezcla de inocencia y miedo, el rostro de Gabrielle apareció de nuevo ante mí.

—Todas éstas son vírgenes, Señora Conquistadora, jamás las ha tocado un hombre... o una mujer —se apresuró a añadir—. Aunque hay que pagar algunos dinares de más a los guardias para asegurarse de que siguen así hasta que las vendo.

Se acercó a la niña de largo pelo dorado. Temblaba y le caían lágrimas silenciosas por la cara. Calculé que como mucho tendría diez veranos. Ésta había sido Gabrielle en otra época, con diez veranos de edad y vendida en el estrado para servir en el dormitorio de alguien. Noté que la comida de la mañana insistía en subir desde mi estómago.

—Mira, ésta de aquí. —Puso una mano en el hombro de la niña—. Es de la edad que buscas y es totalmente virgen.

—Y seguirá siéndolo durante bastante tiempo —gruñí.

Cuando saqué la espada de la vaina, hizo un ruido siseante y metálico y vi que los seis guardias vacilaban. Ellos también parecían sopesar si debían rendirse o luchar. Tardaron demasiado en decidirse y entonces hundí mi espada en el vientre del hombre más cercano, al tiempo que soltaba una patada y le destrozaba la rodilla a otro. Vi a dos guardias más que entraban corriendo en el viejo edificio de madera, pero mis propios guardias de palacio aún no se habían enterado de que corría peligro, a pesar del griterío de las chicas. Acabé con otro soldado y luego con otro más, pero quería a Callius. No podía escapar: sabía que ahora tenía que matarme.

Tres soldados más cayeron bajo mi espada y entonces vi que algunos de mis propios guardias entraban corriendo en el edificio y se unían a la refriega. Por fin, quedamos Callius y yo, dando vueltas el uno alrededor del otro. Escupí la sangre que se me había acumulado en la boca por un guantazo que había conseguido colarme y me maldije por haberle dejado esa vía libre. Intercambiamos estocadas y el largo edificio resonó con el ruido del choque de metal contra metal. Intenté colar la hoja, pero él lo vio venir y me llevé un doloroso corte en el bíceps izquierdo por ese descuido.

—Te estás haciendo vieja, Conquistadora —soltó Callius.

Me di cuenta de que pensaba que tenía la victoria al alcance de la mano. Era posible que me hubiera hecho más lenta por llevar quince días sin pasarme por el campo de entrenamiento, pero no había terminado ni por asomo con este hombre. Tomé aliento y renuncié al poco control que me quedaba sobre la bestia, dejándola libre para que ella me controlara a mí. Cuando me vi reflejada en sus ojos, mis iris normalmente azules estaban tan incoloros como el hielo que cubría las montañas del norte. Lo que Callius vio fue la inevitabilidad de su propia muerte.

Tres estocadas más y le dejé un camino abierto tan grande como el Egeo para que lo viera bien. Cayó en la trampa y se lanzó sobre el agujero que se cerró tan deprisa que ni llegó a ver la espada que se hundió en su vientre y se incrustó en él hasta la empuñadura. Lo agarré del hombro, giré a medias la hoja y me quedé mirando cuando le empezó a salir sangre por la boca con un sonoro gorgoteo. Le hablé en un susurro y entonces, con su último suspiro, me dijo todo lo que quería saber. Sujeté al hombre, sin dejarlo caer hasta que vi cómo derramaba despacio hasta la última gota de sangre. Sólo era consciente del peso muerto que colgaba del extremo de mi espada, de una humedad caliente y pegajosa que me cubría las manos y del martilleo de la adrenalina en las sienes, pero en algún lugar, oí los gritos de unas niñas y otra voz que me pareció reconocer.

—¡No la toquéis! —me pareció oír que decía alguien, y por fin caí en la cuenta de que era Atrius, que estaba allí cerca repitiendo mi nombre—. Señora Conquistadora... Señora Conquistadora...

Era un mantra continuo, y con lo que me pareció un esfuerzo enorme, aparté la mirada del muerto que tenía en los brazos y me centré en el alto soldado que estaba a mi lado. Lo vi en su cara: aunque nos conocíamos desde hacía veinte estaciones, hasta Atrius temía a la bestia. No obstante, era el hombre más valiente que conocía y además soldado. Irguió los hombros, me miró directamente a los ojos y siguió llamándome hasta que vi el alivio que se extendía por sus facciones. En ese rostro cansado y endurecido por el combate, creí ver apoyo y admiración, ambas emociones dirigidas a mí.

Cuando por fin me aparté de él, para ver lo que sujetaba en mis manos, lo sentí. Como el humo al reptar por los bordes de un incendio, sentí que la horrible oscuridad se disipaba un poco y, con un considerable esfuerzo, logré poner de nuevo al monstruo a buen recaudo.

Atrius quitó de una patada el cuerpo de Callius de mi espada y me lanzó un trapo seco. Lo primero que hice fue limpiar mi espada y volver a meterla en la vaina. Tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre y la seda blanca de mi camisa estaba empapada en ella. Normalmente no tardaba tanto en volver a poner a la bestia en su sitio, salvo en las ocasiones en que estaba inmersa en la guerra. Supuse que la justa indignación había contribuido a aumentar la intensidad de este episodio de oscuridad. Atrius se puso a examinarme el brazo mientras poco a poco yo iba cobrando conciencia de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

—Te darás cuenta de la tontería tan increíble que has hecho —me riñó.

—Supongo que había que estar aquí para darse cuenta de que en ese momento parecía que era lo que había que hacer —le contesté.

Nos sonreímos un instante, al darnos cuenta de que ninguno de los dos iba a cambiar. Algunas costumbres guerreras estaban simplemente demasiado enraizadas con el paso del tiempo para poder cambiar.

Tardamos unas cuantas marcas más en dejarlo todo en orden, incluido el tema de devolver a las chicas y ayudar a la desdichada joven del barco. Con ayuda de Delia, las chicas fueron conducidas a palacio, bajo sus ojos atentos y solícitos. Le conté a Atrius el papel que había tenido Demetri en todo el asunto, pero también le ordené que no hiciera nada. Quería darle a mi administrador un poco más de cuerda para que se ahorcara él solo. De haber sabido, en aquel momento, lo que esa decisión estuvo a punto de costarme, no la habría tomado.

—¡Ay! —exclamé, cuando Kuros tiró del delgado hilo a través de mi piel.

Dirigí una mirada fulminante al hombrecillo, pero éste no me hizo apenas caso. Lo curioso de mi sanador es que nunca se había dejado impresionar por mí. Incluso en la época en que perdía los estribos cada dos por tres, él solía decirme con pelos y señales lo que opinaba de mí. Me apoyé en el borde de la pesada mesa de madera mientras el hombre se ocupaba de la herida que había sufrido a causa de la espada de Callius. La parte delantera de mis pantalones de cuero estaba embadurnada de sangre seca y ya había tirado mi camisa blanca de seda al suelo. La camisa estaba empapada de la sangre de Callius e incluso ahora, tenía la piel del pecho teñida de un ligero tono rojizo. Estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, pero a Kuros no parecía importarle y el pudor nunca había sido de mis prioridades.

—¡He dicho que ay! —me quejé de nuevo cuando el sanador volvió a tirar de los puntos que estaba dándome en el largo corte que tenía en el brazo. Intenté apartarme para ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero me detuve al oír su suspiro de exasperación.

—Sería conveniente que la Señora Conquistadora se estuviera quieta unos segundos —dijo Kuros con tranquilidad.

—Pues yo te digo que me duele —contesté, dándome cuenta de que sonaba casi como una niña malcriada—. Estás haciendo algo distinto, porque antes nunca me dolía tanto.

—Bueno, la Señora Conquistadora tiene ya cierta edad... —Mi sanador acabó callándose.

—¿Cierta edad? —Estaba empezando a levantar la voz y creo que hasta puede que el timbre se me subiera una octava—. ¡Mierda! —El dolor volvió a centrar mi atención en la pulcra línea de puntos minúsculos que estaba creando Kuros. Tenía que reconocer una cosa: lo hacía bien. Los puntos dolían más con este método, pero al ser tan pequeños, se curaría dejando apenas una delgada línea como cicatriz. El único motivo de que mi cuerpo desnudo siguiera teniendo tan buen aspecto era gracias a las hábiles manos de este extranjero.

—Tal vez podría hacer lo que hago con los niños, Señora Conquistadora. Por lo general, les digo que si se portan bien hasta que termine, les daré un caramelo —comentó Kuros sin esbozar la más mínima sonrisa.

Miré aviesa al hombre más bajo.

—Bien saben los dioses que tienes que sobornarlos con algo si esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer.

Fue entonces cuando vi un amago de sonrisa en su rostro.

La fuerte exclamación sofocada nos hizo levantar la vista a los dos y vi el rostro de Gabrielle, paralizado de miedo, mirando fijamente la camisa empapada en sangre que me había quitado al entrar en mis aposentos. La joven miró entonces mi piel, teñida del rojo de la sangre, y corrió hasta mí.

—¡Mi señora! —exclamó, y me quedé clavada en el sitio al ver la emoción que mostraba mi joven esclava. Tenía los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas al correr hacia mí.

—La sangre no es mía —farfullé, al sentir que los brazos de Gabrielle me rodeaban la cintura. Sin saber qué hacer, miré a Kuros, que parecía risueño.

Ella pegó la mejilla a mi pecho y noté que el pequeño cuerpo temblaba sin cesar. La estreché con el brazo bueno y le di un beso en la coronilla.

—Estoy bien, Gabrielle. Me he cortado el brazo, nada más, ¿ves? —Intenté echar el brazo hacia delante para enseñárselo, pero el hilo que Kuros sujetaba aún en la mano tenía mi brazo preso—. ¡Ay, mierda! —exclamé.

—Sólo uno más, Señora Conquistadora —rogó el sanador.

Aunque Gabrielle dejó de temblar, no dijo una palabra más ni me soltó la cintura. Noté un calor húmedo en el pecho y me di cuenta de que eran las lágrimas de Gabrielle.¿Lloras... por mí, pequeña?, me pregunté. Le estreché los hombros con fuerza, pegándola a mí con ternura.

—Sssh, no pasa nada, pequeña —murmuré, besándola en la cabeza.

Era gozoso sentir a Gabrielle pegada a mí y noté que mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar. Tenía la cabeza de lado, con la mejilla pegada a mi piel, y notaba su aliento cada vez que exhalaba. Los pequeños soplos de aire caían sobre mi pecho y noté que se me empezaba a arrugar la piel como respuesta a ese inocente estímulo.

Capté la sonrisa de Kuros por el rabillo del ojo y volví a fulminar con la mirada al hábil sanador.

—¿Has acabado ya? —inquirí.

Cortó el hilo sin dificultad con una miniatura de daga muy pequeña y muy afilada.

—Mantenlo seco. Te recomiendo que vengas a verme más tarde para que pueda vendártelo, así se conservará limpio, Señora Conquistadora.

—Eso puede hacerlo Gabrielle... ¿verdad? —murmuré sobre la coronilla de pelo dorado. Noté que asentía, pero no hubo respuesta verbal.

—Como desees, Señora Conquistadora —dijo Kuros, inclinándose ligeramente—. Señora. —Saludó a Gabrielle con la cabeza y se marchó antes de que yo pudiera comentar algo sobre esto último. Qué curioso que mostrara a Gabrielle, una esclava, el respeto propio de ese título. Creo que la joven ni siquiera lo oyó.

—Gabrielle, necesito darme un baño y quitarme esta porquería de encima. ¿Me ayudas? —le pregunté a la mujer.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, ella cruzó corriendo la puerta que daba a mi baño privado. Meneé la cabeza y me limité a seguir a la muchacha, quitándome las botas por el camino. El personal ya había subido agua caliente y el vapor se alzaba y caracoleaba por la estancia. Gabrielle echó agua a temperatura ambiente en la bañera para enfriarla un poco. Intentó ayudarme con los cordones que me sujetaban los pantalones, pero estaban incrustados de sangre seca.

—Gabrielle, ve a mi baúl y tráeme el puñal —le pedí.

Me miró consternada al oír la petición. A ningún esclavo se le permitía jamás tocar un arma y mucho menos a la esclava personal de la Conquistadora. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, pidiéndole que hiciera precisamente eso. Le di la espalda y cogí un peine, para intentar quitarme la sangre seca del pelo. Sabía que Gabrielle seguía allí, pues oía su respiración regular. Esperaba que mediante este acto, Gabrielle supiera la gran confianza que tenía en ella.

Por fin se fue y cuando regresó, traía el arma posada sobre las palmas de las manos. Alzó las manos hacia mí como si me ofreciera una especie de instrumento sacramental. Y en realidad, podría entenderse así: el hecho de que yo se lo pidiera y ella me lo trajera significaba mucho más de lo que cualquiera de las dos captaba en ese momento. Cogí el puñal que me ofrecía y me puse a cortar los cordones de cuero, despegándome prácticamente los pantalones del cuerpo.

—Vamos a quemarlos, no hay forma de arreglarlos —le dije a Gabrielle al tiempo que me metía en la bañera y hundía el cuerpo bajo la superficie del agua. Posé los brazos en los bordes de la gran bañera de madera, con cuidado de no mojarme el brazo recién curado.

Gabrielle se agachó para recoger la ropa que me había quitado, pero yo alcé una mano para detenerla.

—Eso lo puede hacer Sylla, Gabrielle. Ahora mismo te necesito aquí conmigo —dije suavemente.

¿Necesito? ¿De verdad he dicho eso? Por los dioses, pero es cierto, ¿no?En ese preciso instante, no había nada que deseara más que abrazar a Gabrielle. Sentirla. No por afán de sexo o lujuria o qué sé yo, sino simplemente por sentirla y saber que había una persona en este mundo que parecía preocuparse por mí.

—¿Gabri-elle? —Tuve que carraspear para disimular el quiebro de mi voz—. ¿Quieres meterte aquí conmigo? —pregunté, alargando la mano como invitación.

Me pregunté si le parecía débil cuando hablaba así. Sé que me sentía débil, pero por otro lado, nunca hasta ahora le había dicho a nadie cómo me sentía, nunca había dejado que nadie viera tan de cerca cómo era yo. Me quedé mirando mientras Gabrielle empezaba a desnudarse y, dadas las circunstancias, de repente me pareció descortés seguir mirándola. Bajé la cabeza y fingí enjabonar una esponja mojada, pero no sin antes captar la expresión de sorpresa y el pequeño amago de sonrisa de Gabrielle.

Me esperaba que se reclinara apoyada en mí, pero sin vergüenza ni preámbulos, Gabrielle se arrodilló delante de mí en el agua caliente y me quitó la esponja con delicadeza. Tras enjabonar más la esponja, empezó por mi cuello y mis hombros, emprendiendo la tarea de quitarme la sangre seca del cuerpo. Tuvo cuidado al frotarme el brazo herido y luego siguió bajando y cogió mis manos mucho más grandes entre las suyas, una de cada vez, y frotó bien con la espuma jabonosa las rayas de mis palmas y por debajo de las uñas. Cuando continuó, por debajo de la superficie del agua, podría haberme reclinado y aceptar el placer sin más, pero esta vez no se trataba de eso. Detuve el avance de su mano, atrapándola bajo la mía, cuando la tenía posada sobre mi tripa.

—Será mejor que me dejes a mí hacer eso —dije con una sonrisa—. Si no, al final no me lavarás la espalda.

Gabrielle sonrió y creo que en ese momento disfrutó de la pequeña sensación de poder que empezaba a comprender que tenía sobre mí, y yo... bueno, yo simplemente disfruté al ver esa sonrisa.

—Vuélvete —me pidió con una sola palabra, y obedecí.

Le entregué de nuevo la esponja y me di la vuelta. Después de que Gabrielle me frotara la espalda, noté que sus manos fuertes, pero sensibles, empezaban a ocuparse de los músculos de mi cuello y mi espalda. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia delante y me sumí en un estado de felicidad, soltando leves gemidos desde lo más profundo de la garganta por las placenteras sensaciones.

—Deja que te lave el pelo —oí que me decía suavemente al oído. ¿Quién era yo para poner fin a todas estas sensaciones tan sumamente satisfactorias? La dejé a cargo de mi persona del mismo modo que la había dejado a cargo de la situación ese mismo día.

Gabrielle me lavó el pelo, me lo aclaró con una jarrita y luego repitió el proceso, esta vez frotando para quitar los restos de mugre y sangre secas de los mechones oscuros. Me eché hacia atrás, inclinando la cabeza una vez más mientras me aclaraba el jabón.

—Mmmm —murmuré—. Me siento mucho mejor.

Gabrielle parecía bastante satisfecha de sí misma, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, pensando que íbamos a salir de la bañera, la agarré del brazo y tiré de ella.

—Ahora te toca a ti —afirmé.

Se le desorbitaron un poco los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que lo decía en serio. Yo sabía que hoy estaba violando todas las costumbres establecidas a lo largo de la histora entre amo y esclavo, pero en mi cabeza no paraba de repetirse esa palabra...necesidad.Necesitaba estar cerca de Gabrielle de esta forma. No sabía por qué, pero algo me impulsaba a ello.

Traté el cuerpo de Gabrielle con las mismas atenciones que ella había dedicado al mío y cuando por fin aclaré el jabón de su largo pelo dorado, parecía tan relajada como yo. Fue entonces cuando me recosté en el agua aún caliente y tiré de Gabrielle hacia atrás, para apoyar su espalda en mi pecho. Un ruido de contento absoluto retumbó por mi pecho. Seguía con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven y Gabrielle tenía la mano posada en mi antebrazo. Cerré los ojos y sonreí, sintiendo que me inundaba un placer relajado cuando Gabrielle empezó a acariciarme ligeramente con los dedos los músculos del brazo y la muñeca. Cuando entreabrí un ojo, vi que Gabrielle también tenía los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza de lado, apoyada en mi pecho. Sus dedos parecían acariciarme la piel distraídos, como si no fuera consciente de ello. No quería ser yo quien le diera un motivo para dejarlo.

—Da gusto, ¿verdad? —pregunté, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

—Sí, mi señora, mucho gusto —respondió Gabrielle con un suspiro.

Mi sonrisa disimulada se hizo más amplia al oír el tono absolutamente maravillado de Gabrielle.


End file.
